Momentos KodaK De La Familia BrieFs: 1 entrega
by lost-saiyan-princess
Summary: Una serie de fics dedicados a la familia más interesante de todo DB: Los Briefs. Este es el primero, las vacaciones de verano. Muy divertido, no se lo pierdan! CAP6 UP!
1. Los mocosos siempre tienen lo q quieren

**Hola a todos.**** Esta es la primera entrega del conjunto de ****Fics**** titulados: "Momentos Kodak de la Familia ****Briefs****" y narra la historia de ****sus**** vacaciones de verano. Probablemente han visto una imagen circulando**** por ahí**** de una escena con todos los personajes de DBZ en la playa, bueno, de allí saqué la idea… ojalá les guste.**

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes de DB pertenecen a Akira Toriyama y demás, no tengo intención de apropiarme de ellos. FIN.**  
**

**-.-.-.- Los mocosos siempre tienen lo que quieren -.-.-.-**

Era un día hermoso de verano, el sol brillaba con intensidad sobre la Capital del Oeste haciendo que el clima caluroso del lugar se marcara aún más, y eliminando la humedad que habían tenido que sufrir los días anteriores.

No se movía una rama, la tranquilidad de la jornada era destruida sólo por el constante sonido de la urbanización, imposible de detener o atenuar en una ciudad de tal porte.

En la Corporación Cápsula, la familia Briefs comenzaba sus actividades normalmente como todas las mañanas… o eso era lo que parecía; en realidad, tanto la pequeña Bra, de 5 años de edad, como su hermano Trunks de 18 estaban inusualmente felices...

Bulma y Vegeta estaban sentados en la mesa de la cocina en pleno desayuno, cuando la niña ingresó a la habitación dando pequeños brincos:

"Sal de ahí chivita chivita…" canturreaba ella, para luego colgarse del cuello de su papá. "Muy buenos días papito!" dijo plantándole un beso en la mejilla.

"Hmp", fue la respuesta que obtuvo, pues él estaba intentando tragar unas tostadas y no podía hablar… bueno, tampoco iba a decir mucho más que eso.

"Buenos días cariño" dijo Bulma mientras la niña se acercaba a saludarla.

"Hola mami! Viste que lindo está afuera?!" preguntó Bra sentándose en la silla a su lado.

"Pues sí, ya era hora de que parara de llover verdad?" agregó su madre con dulzura.

"Sí… Dendé debía estar muy triste…" murmuró con pena. Vegeta observó de reojo a su mujer y luego a su hija, pero continuó comiendo sin decir palabra.

"A qué te refieres cielo? Por qué dices que Dendé está triste?".

"No mami, ESTABA triste, ahora está feliz!" explicó Bra con una sonrisa.

"No comprendo..."

"MUY BUENOS DÍAS A TODOS!" interrumpió Trunks entrando al lugar con los brazos en alto, poniendo una tostada en su boca y sentándose junto a su hermana.

"Buenos días" contestaron ambas. Bulma tenía una expresión de interrogación, los dos estaban actuando muy extraño. Vegeta sólo rodó sus ojos.

"Qué lindo día hace afuera verdad hermanito?" le preguntó Bra.

"Pues sí enana, un día muy bonito…" respondió él con una sonrisa estúpida y –me atrevería a decir- un tanto homosexual.

"BUENO A VER!" gritó su padre emitiendo sonido por primera vez "QUÉ DEMONIOS PASA AQUÍ? TRUNKS, CAMBIA ESA CARA, PARECES IDIOTA. BRA, YA DEJA DE HABLAR DEL CLIMA Y COME TU DESAYUNO. Y TÚ MUJER, SÍRVEME MÁS ARROZ!"

Bulma y los niños se congelaron. Una gran vena comenzó a palpitar en la frente de la primera y se puso de pie abruptamente. Bra tapó sus pequeños oídos con las manos, pero Trunks sólo alcanzó a hacer una mueca de dolor.

"A MÍ NO ME HABLES ASÍ VEGETA! PARECES UN MONO INCIVILIZADO GRITANDO DE ESA MANERA CUANDO **TRANQUILAMENTE** PUEDES PEDIR LAS COSAS DE UNA MALDITA Y MÁS EDUCADA FORMA!" respondió Bulma con todo el aire que tenía en sus pulmones.

"NO HACE FALTA QUE GRITES MUJER, TE ESCUCHO PERFECTAMENTE!" se quejó él en el mismo tono.

"Y SÍRVETE EL MALDITO ARROZ TÚ SÓLO" concluyó ella haciendo volar por el aire el recipiente que contenía el susodicho objeto de discusión.

BOOM/ SPLASH/ KATABOOM/ PUM (o cualquiera sea la onomatopeya que corresponda).

"Jajajajaja... papi parece un muñeco de nieve jajajaja" rió Bra divertida al ver a Vegeta cubierto de arroz blanco. Su hermano le tapó la boca con una mano. "Oye enana cállate, se va a terminar enfadando con nosotros" susurró Trunks con una gota de sudor en su frente.

Para sorpresa de todos, el príncipe sólo se sentó nuevamente en la mesa murmurando algunas injurias en saiyajin y continuó comiendo el arroz que quedaba en el pote.

Bulma suspiró en fastidio. "De qué estábamos hablando?" les preguntó a sus hijos con tranquilidad renovadora.

"Pues estábamos hablando del… clima" respondió Bra bajando el volumen al pronunciar la última palabra, pero su padre la escuchó y emitió un resoplido.

"Ah ya recuerdo" dijo Bulma "A qué te referías con que Dendé estaba triste y ahora feliz, cariño?"

"Que en la escuela me enseñaron que cuando llueve significa que Dios está llorando…pero cómo hoy está lindo, Dendé debe estar muy contento! No lo sabías mami?" respondió la niña alegremente.

"Te dije que era un error mandarla a esa escuela católica" gruñó Vegeta "Escucha las estupideces que le enseñan".

"Es una muy buena escuela y… NO TE ATREVAS A DIRIGIRME LA PALABRA, TODAVÍA SIGO ENFADADA CONTIGO!" gritó, asustando a todos una vez más.

Trunks aulló de dolor ante el volumen de su madre y tomó un sorbo de jugo de naranja. "Esas cosas no son ciertas, son un montón de mentiras" le dijo a su hermana estrechando los ojos.

"Y por qué me las enseñan?" cuestionó Bra con inocencia, masticando un trozo de pastelillo.

"Porque en eso creen, ellos no saben que no es así" agregó Bulma.

"Y por qué no se los decimos?"

"Porque esos humanos inútiles no lo creerían aunque les pusiéramos a Dendé en las narices" gruñó Vegeta.

"VEGETA! No le digas esas cosas a la niña… Bra, cielo, no debes decírselos porque no te creerán, me prometes que no lo harás?". El príncipe tragó sus comentarios ante la similar respuesta de su esposa.

"Sí mami" respondió la niña mientras ponía trozos de pan tostado en el cabello de su hermano.

El desayuno transcurrió tranquilamente después de eso: Trunks pellizcó el brazo de su hermana al percatarse de que su cabeza parecía un comedero de aves, Bra lloró, Vegeta lo golpeó, Bulma pegó un grito y todos terminaron su comida en silencio.

"Por Dios mira la hora! Bra, hija, no estás lista, rápido, ve arriba y ponte el uniforme. Tú también Trunks, apresúrense que van a llegar tarde!" dijo su madre mirando boquiabierta el reloj de la pared.

Los hermanos se observaron en confusión pero no se movieron de su lugar.

"Vamos vamos!" continuó ella mientras levantaba a la niña del asiento y se la llevaba hacia las escaleras.

"P-pero… mamá!" protestó Trunks demasiado tarde, su madre ya había abandonado el lugar.

"Muy bien, explícame qué sucede mocoso" exigió Vegeta.

**-.-.-.-.-**

"Mami…" dijo la niña en los brazos de Bulma.

"No Bra, no puedes faltar a la escuela, debes ir aunque el día esté hermoso, es tu obligación" interrumpió ella.

"No es eso… es que-"

"No hija, yo entiendo que no tengas ganas de ir pero de todos modos irás, debes obedecerme, algún día entenderás que tengo razón".

Bra suspiró resignada mientras su madre le ponía el uniforme y la peinaba. Vegeta ingresó a la habitación con una sonrisa astuta en su rostro.

"Mocosa, cámbiate de ropa, vamos a jugar en la cámara de gravedad" dijo él enfrentando a su mujer.

"Vegeta qué estás diciendo? La niña tiene que ir a la escuela, no hay excusa que valga" protestó Bulma en tono amenazador, señalándolo con su dedo índice.

"Ni siquiera el hecho de que están de vacaciones?" agregó él apoyado contra el marco de la puerta y con los brazos cruzados a la altura del pecho.

"Q-qué? De vacaciones?" Bulma hizo una pausa para mirar el calendario de los teletubbies pegado en la pared, "Bra, por qué no me lo dijiste antes?"

"Mami estoy tratando de decírtelo desde hace 15 minutos…" susurró la niña. "Puedo cambiarme así voy a jugar con papi?" preguntó luego con ojos de cachorrito.

Bulma suspiró en derrota. "Claro que sí hija". Cuando la pequeña salió corriendo hacia el armario, le dedicó una mirada asesina a su esposo, quien le sonrió con malicia. "La venganza es dulce" murmuró.

"Pues hoy en la noche vas a pensar lo contrario" dijo ella caminando hacia la salida y dejando atrás a un Vegeta con el ceño fruncido.

**-.-.-.-.-**

El día transcurrió sin mayor problemas, Vegeta "jugó" en la cámara de gravedad con Bra (en realidad la entrenaba muy disimuladamente para que su mujer no lo molestara), Trunks se fue con Goten al centro comercial a "pescar" chicas, y Bulma se quedó en el laboratorio a terminar un proyecto que le había llevado dos años producir, ya casi lo había culminado.

Padre e hija estaban sentados en el sofá mirando T.V., y para desgracia de Vegeta, Bra había secuestrado el control remoto, de modo que el canal fijo era Discovery Kids. El príncipe veía horrorizado cómo un montón de animalejos hablaban de amistad y se abrazaban, más dando el aspecto de una gran orgía que de amor al prójimo.

"Mocosa, cambia de canal, estos programas te atrofian el cerebro" ordenó Vegeta.

"No papi, a mí me gustan… mira, el amarillo le está dando un abrazo al rojo" se limitó a decir Bra sin despegar sus ojos de la pantalla.

"Hmp".

Justo cuando la escena era repetida por cuarta vez y Vegeta estaba por destruir el aparato, Bulma apareció por el pasillo.

"Ya terminé por hoy con eso…" murmuró quitándose la bata blanca y bostezando. Cuando se percató de que ellos estaban en el sofá, se sentó al lado de la niña, y esta se acurrucó contra ella.

"Mami tengo hambre" le dijo agarrando su estómago.

"Aguanta un poco más Bra, ya mandé a pedir la comida… ve a lavarte las manos" respondió Bulma.

"Está bien…". La niña se quedó pensando un momento y luego se volvió a su padre, mirándolo con los ojos estrechos. "Toma, cuídame el control remoto, no dejes que papi me cambie de canal" agregó Bra entregándole a Bulma el preciado objeto.

"Mocosa…" gruñó su padre, pero calló inmediatamente al ver cómo su esposa lo observaba. "Sigues enfadada por lo de hoy mujer?" preguntó él una vez que su hija desapareció.

"No"

"Hmp, me estás mintiendo"

"Por qué habría de hacerlo?"

"Te conozco"

"Ya te dije que no estoy enojada Vegeta, no me trates de mentirosa" dijo Bulma subiendo de tono.

"Me gusta verte enojada…" susurró él rodeando la cintura de ella con su brazo y atrayéndola hacia sí.

"Vegeta, los niños…" intentó decir Bulma, pero sus labios se unieron a los de él y las palabras se ahogaron en un intenso beso. Los brazos de Vegeta acariciaron su espalda y lentamente la recostó sobre el sofá. Justo cuando las cosas se estaban poniendo interesantes…

"Mami! Ya llegó la comi-" la niña chilló saltando sobre el respaldo del sillón y luego deteniéndose abruptamente cuando vio que sus padres saltaban del susto y se caían al piso. "Qué estaban haciendo?" preguntó confundida.

"E-es-tábamos… nosotros… jeje… tu padre quería quitarme el control remoto y yo no iba a dárselo, como te prometí" dijo Bulma precipitadamente. Vegeta sólo sonreía ante su pobre excusa.

"Yo sabía que ibas a intentar hacerlo!" contestó Bra regañando a su padre con el ceño fruncido y las manos a los lados de la cadera. "No vas a cambiar de canal, estoy mirando esto, si no te gusta tendrás que irte a otro lado" dijo ella cruzando los brazos y cerrando los ojos.

"QUÉ QUÉ?! &$!" mocosa..." farfulló mirando a Bulma "eso lo sacó de ti maldita mujer"

Pero ella sólo lo ignoró y caminó hacia la puerta para pagarle al chico del delivery. Una vez que el muchacho se fue, Bulma ingresó con las bolsas de comida y se dirigió a la cocina.

"A COMER!" gritó desde allí y vio cómo todos, Trunks inclusive, que estaba en su habitación, se sentaban en la mesa con los cubiertos en mano. Comenzaron a devorar el alimento, Bra y Bulma con más moderación, Trunks en término medio y Vegeta sin pronunciar palabra.

"Dime Bra cómo la pasaste hoy?" preguntó su madre cortando para ella los trozos de carne.

"Muy bien mami, papi y yo estuvimos jugando a las peleas y… ups… perdón papá, lo olvidé" dijo ella tapando su boca al ver que los ojos de él se oscurecían.

Bulma suspiró. "Después hablaremos de esto" le susurró, volviéndose a su hijo con una sonrisa.

"Y tú Trunks? Fuiste con Goten al centro comercial?" preguntó.

"Sí, conocimos unas chicas muy lindas" babeó él "pero parece que me quedaré sólo estas vacaciones" dijo reflejando el aburrimiento en su cara.

"Y eso por qué?". Bulma abrió sus ojos sorprendida.

"Se va de vacaciones a la playa con toda su familia… Mr. Satán tiene una mansión en la costa" contestó envidiosamente jugando con el tenedor sobre el plato.

"Con el tío Goku y Pan?" preguntó su hermana emocionada.

"Ajá…y Krilin, 18, el maestro Roshi…todos" concluyó Trunks amargamente.

"Y por qué no vas con ellos?" sugirió Bulma al ver la decepción de su hijo.

"EN SERIO?! Wow! Gracias mamá!" dijo él con una gran sonrisa "Empezaré a empacar esta misma noche"

"Mami yo también puedo ir?" preguntó la niña con ojos de cachorrito.

"No cielo…tú eres muy pequeña aún para irte de vacaciones sin nosotros" explicó su madre.

Vegeta seguía la conversación cuidadosamente, imaginándose lo que vendría a continuación.

Bra comenzó a sollozar pero luego una idea cruzó su cabeza. "Y por qué no vamos todos con ellos?" dijo parándose sobre su silla y golpeando sus manitas en la mesa, haciendo que el plato de Trunks se derrame sobre su ropa. "Oye mira lo que hiciste!" se quejó.

"Bueno, mi trabajo…" intentó defender Bulma. Bra miró a su hermano con ojos tristes y juntó sus manos para rogarle que le ayudara. Él suavizó su expresión y asintió.

"Sólo serán unos días mamá, además, hace mucho que no nos tomamos unas vacaciones en familia" argumentó el joven.

"En eso tienes razón" acordó ella.

"Puedes dejarle un fin de semana la organización de la empresa a otra persona, realmente te vendría bien tomar un descanso" continuó Trunks.

Vegeta tragó un pedazo de pollo y comenzó a reír descontroladamente. Ante la mirada sospechosa de Bulma, él contestó. "Acaso no te das cuenta mujer de que los mocosos están convenciéndote de hacer lo que ellos quieren?"

Trunks y Bra se miraron de reojo y rieron nerviosamente sin atreverse a voltear hacia su madre.

"Ah sí?" dijo Bulma desafiando a su esposo "Bueno, pues ahora yo también opino que debemos irnos de vacaciones con Goku y los demás".

"Que la pasen bien, aunque realmente dudo que lo hagan" rió él con malicia.

Trunks codeó a su hermana y le hizo una seña con los ojos dirigida hacia su padre. "Ve" le susurró.

Bra se bajó de su silla y dio la vuelta a la mesa, tironeando de la camiseta de su papá para que la mirara. "Papi…" dijo despacito.

"Qué quieres niña?" preguntó él con un gruñido. Ella puso labio de puchero y abrió sus irresistibles ojos azules. "Papi… por qué no quieres venir con nosotros a la playa?" preguntó con las manos detrás de su espalda y dibujando en el piso con su pequeño pie.

"No vas a convencerme Bra, no iré de vacaciones con Kakarotto y eso es definitivo" concluyó él.

La niña miró a su hermano y se encogió de hombros, pero éste le indicó que insistiera. Bra suspiró y armó nuevamente el look de cachorro indefenso. "Papi…" dijo sentándose sobre sus piernas "no quiero irme de vacaciones sin ti…se supone que debe ir toda la familia… y además… te extrañaría mucho, porfi, di que vendrás".

Bra dio en el blanco. Vegeta murmuró un par de cosas más en su antigua lengua y suspiró derrotado. La niña se arrojó a abrazarlo y luego su hermano y ella bailaron en círculos tomados de la mano.

"Qué decías acerca de los niños tratando de convencerme, querido?" dijo Bulma con una risita.

"Hmp" gruñó "Está bien mocoso, cuándo se supone que debemos irnos?"

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

**A ver qué pasa. Bah, yo ya sé, les toca esperar. ¡Besos! **


	2. El comienzo de una pesadilla

**Bueno, me metí a espiar si tenía ****reviews**** y me emocioné porque tenía 4, soy una loser pero me emocioné****. ****Así**** que acá les dejo el capítulo dos… **

**Aclaro que escribo este ****fic ****para matarme de risa, y espero ustedes lo hagan igual. Por cierto, la opinión plasmada en el ****fic**** anterior acerca de los ****teletubbies**** es totalmente la mía: LOS DETESTO. Ok, ****acá**** va.**

**-.-.-.-.- El comienzo de una pesadilla -.-.-.-.-**

Era una mañana sumamente calma, similar a la del día anterior. Los pajarillos cantaban delatando los primeros rayos del sol que se asomaban por el este. Eran las 5 de la madrugada en la Capital Oeste, y la Corporación Cápsula estaba totalmente revolucionada.

"Lo siento Vegeta, no sabía que tendríamos que salir esta misma mañana" se disculpó Bulma mientras corría de un lado al otro de la habitación, cargando con ella kilos y kilos de ropa.

"Eres una tonta mujer, y todo esto por tratar de contradecirme!" dijo él guardando algunas prendas en su pequeño bolso deportivo.

"Ya te dije que lo siento! Hazme un favor y ayuda a Bra a empacar, no puedo hacer todo yo sola, sabes?".

"Hmp" contestó él cerrando su equipaje y tirándolo a un costado de la habitación.

Salió de allí, se dirigió hacia la última puerta del pasillo y entró sin tocar.

En el cuarto rosa se encontró con una pila de ropa y juguetes sobre la cama, tan alta que llegaba hasta el techo, pero no había rastros de su hija. "Bra?" preguntó mirando a los lados. No obtuvo respuesta.

"Mocosa sal de dónde quiera que estés, es una orden!" dijo subiendo el tono. Nada.

"NO ME HAGAS PERDER LA PACIENCIA NIÑA QUE TENEMOS QUE EMPACAR PARA HACER EL ESTÚPIDO VIAJE QUE QUERÍAS!" gritó por fin.

El montón de cosas de la cama se empezó a mover y Bra apareció en su cima, con una braga estampada con los animalejos de colores de la T.V. en su cabeza. "SORPRESA!" chilló ella.

Vegeta la tomó en sus brazos y quitó la prenda con fastidio al ver a esos irritables personajes que le traían dolor de cabeza. "Niña, qué es lo que quieres llevar?" le preguntó.

"Ya tenemos que empacar papi?" cuestionó Bra con carita inocente. Tenía puesto un vestido rojo y sus zapatos negros de charol, parecía una muñeca de porcelana.

El príncipe la observó por unos momentos y comenzó a babear. "Sí princesa" dijo suavemente.

"Qué bueno que ya había elegido qué llevar! Ahí está todo" contestó la pequeña señalando la pila de cosas de la que había salido. Vegeta palideció.

"De ninguna manera vas a llevar todo eso!" gruñó enfadado "Vamos a estar empacando hasta el año que entra!".

"No seas exagerado papi… te traigo las maletas?" preguntó ella ignorando su enojo, justo como lo hacía su madre.

"$!/·($·&"

"En seguida vuelvo!"

**-.-.-.-.-**

Vegeta no sabía por dónde comenzar, las maletas eran muy pequeñas y no tenía tiempo ni ganas de hacer otra selección, Bra ya había llorado demasiado cuando en las primeras dos se deshicieron de la mitad de sus libros de cuentos y todos los juguetes, exceptuando sus odiosas Barbies.

"No hay remedio mocosa, tienes que dejar las Burbies" explicó el príncipe cruzando sus brazos.

"No son Burbies papá, son BARBIES!" aclaró la pequeña abrazando la pila de muñecas.

"COMO SEA! No hay espacio para ellas"

Bra comenzó a sollozar. "No puedo dejarlas papi… se van a sentir muy solas" agregó con lágrimas en los ojos. Vegeta resopló y la levantó en sus brazos, pero igualmente ella comenzó a llorar. "BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! QUIERO LLEVAR A MIS BARBIES!"

"Con un demonio, baja tus maditos decibeles mocosa!" gritó él.

Justo en ese momento Bulma pasaba por allí. "Vegeta! No le hables así a la niña" lo regañó. "Cariño, dime, por qué lloras?"

"Llora porque no hay lugar para guardar sus estúpidas Berbies" interrumpió el príncipe.

"YA TE DIJE QUE SON BARBIES! BUAAAAAAAAA" lloró la niña aún más fuerte.

"Está bien Bra, no llores, ya sé, por qué no dejas a tus Barbies en el living con su casita armada, así tendrán la visita de la mucama todos los días" sugirió Bulma. Su esposo la miró burlonamente, esa idea era muy estúpida.

"SIIIII" chilló la niña con una gran sonrisa. "Voy a armarla ahora mismo" dijo, y salió disparada hacia el living cargando la pesada caja de "La Mansión Barbie de luxe". Su padre estaba boquiabierto.

"Lo ves Vegeta? No es tan difícil, ahora empaca de una buena vez que yo ya casi termino y sólo faltan las cosas de la niña" concluyó su mujer retirándose de la habitación antes de que él pudiera objetar algo.

Cuando por fin lo hizo, cargó todas las maletas hasta la puerta principal y subió nuevamente a buscar su bolso. Caminó por el pasillo hasta la última puerta de la izquierda, pasando por el cuarto de su hijo, viéndolo guardar las cosas en un bolso similar al suyo. 'Parece que es sólo cosas de mujeres' pensó aliviado.

Una vez todo el equipaje listo, tuvieron que esperar que Bra terminara de armar su casa de muñecas. Justo había finalizado la tarea cuándo el timbre sonó.

"Yo abro" dijo Trunks acercándose a la puerta, pero su hermana se le adelantó.

"Tío Goku, tía Chi-chi!" gritó ella emocionada, lanzándose al cuello de su tío y plantándole un beso en la mejilla.

"Hola Bra! Cómo estás?" preguntó Goku con una enorme sonrisa mientras la abrazaba.

"Muy bien tío! Hola tía!" repitió la pequeña saludando a Chi-chi, quien le contestó de la misma manera.

"Y a mí no me saludas?" preguntó el joven de cabello negro que estaba detrás de ellos.

"Hola… Goten…" dijo Bra mirándolo con timidez y las mejillas sonrosadas. Luego se volvió al hombre que la sostenía. "Pan no vino con ustedes?".

Goku negó con la cabeza. "Videl y Gohan ya salieron, decidieron cortar camino". La niña demostró su desilusión.

"Adelante! No se queden ahí parados, pasen!" agregó Bulma desde adentro de la casa.

Los tres visitantes ingresaron y se sentaron en las sillas de la cocina. Goten se puso de pie al ver a Trunks, "Ehh! primo!" exclamó con entusiasmo. El joven de cabello lavanda lo enfrentó e hicieron su saludo especial, conformado por un montón de gestos que los hacían parecer monos… homosexuales (amo esa palabra xD).

"Qué ridículo eres mocoso" le dijo su padre a Trunks. Él muchacho dejó caer su cabeza en decepción.

"Jajaja no seas así Vegeta! A mí me parece una forma muy divertida de saludarse" agregó Goku.

"Kakarotto, tú no tienes autoridad de ningún tipo para hablar de ridiculeces" murmuró el príncipe.

"Más te vale que no empieces!" le advirtió Bulma, cortando su conversación con Chi-Chi.

"Parece que tu padre no está teniendo un buen día, verdad Bra?" le dijo el hombre a su sobrina, levantándola del suelo.

Eso era el colmo, que su princesita estuviera en brazos de Kakarotto! No podía ser que ella lo prefiriera a él… DE NINGUNA MANERA! Quitó a la niña de sus brazos y la sostuvo en los suyos.

"Ven mocosa, vamos a cargar el equipaje en el auto" dijo su padre, la pequeña se volvió hacia el 'enemigo'. "Nos vemos más tarde tío" agregó Bra saludándolo con la mano. Goku le regresó el gesto con una gran sonrisa.

"TÚ y tus malditas vacaciones van a arruinarme la vida Kakarotto" murmuró Vegeta mientras se iba afuera, cargando a su hija como una bolsa de papas bajo el brazo.

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

"Y por qué no vamos volando en vez de llevar el auto?" preguntó Bra sentada en el techo del automóvil gris mientras su padre intentaba acomodar de mil maneras las maletas de su mujer dentro de la cajuela, sin éxito aún.

"Porque tu madre quiere que hagamos esto a 'la manera humana'" contestó Vegeta con una mueca de desprecio. "…YA ENTRA DE UNA VEZ!" gritó pateando una gran maleta rosa, provocando que el cierre se rompa y la ropa de Bulma vuele por todos lados.

Bra miró a su padre sorprendida y luego soltó una risita. "A mami no le va a gustar esto…"

"Más te vale que no le digas nada!" interrumpió el príncipe juntando apresuradamente las prendas íntimas del suelo.

"Es que… creo que igual se va a dar cuenta… ¿papi?" susurró la niña, señalando con cuidado hacia la puerta de la casa, dónde Bulma estaba observándolo con los ojos estrechos.

Vegeta se hizo el indiferente. "No entran todas estas cosas, mujer, esto se queda" dijo él, cruzando los brazos.

"De ninguna manera, te las ingenias y la metes allí" replicó Bulma con las manos a los lados de la cadera. "Y ten cuidado, no sigas rompiendo cosas!"

"Hmp… No entiendo por qué no llevas todo esto en cápsulas, mujer tonta" protestó él.

"AY! CASI SE ME OLVIDA!" gritó ella. Fue corriendo al interior de la casa y salió con una mochila bastante pesada. "Aquí están las cápsulas, mételas también en la cajuela" agregó con una sonrisa "Gracias por recordármelo querido".

Vegeta golpeó su frente con la palma de la mano. "Hija de &$·".

"Papi no digas groserías, es de mal gusto"

"Cállate mocosa"

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

Una vez terminada la imposible tarea, complicada porque Bra no dejaba de pedirle con ojos de cachorro que la alzara (y él no dejaba de hacerlo), todos salieron afuera, listos para partir.

"Entonces, tomamos la ruta 3 y luego la 6, en la quinta salida doblas a la izquierda, entiendes Goku?" explicó Chi-Chi a su esposo, repitiendo lo que Bulma acababa de decirle.

"Creo que sí…" dijo él rascando su cabeza.

"Mmm… será mejor que nos sigan" agregó Bulma resignada.

"Sí, creo que es lo mejor… no es muy bueno recordando indicaciones" acordó la otra mujer.

Vegeta dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro. "Escuchaste eso Kakarotto? Debes ir detrás de mí, no voy a esperarte si te pierdes".

"Claro que no Vegeta jajaja" rió Goku divertido.

"MUY BIEN! TODOS A BORDO" gritó el príncipe ya desde adentro del automóvil, listo para empezar una carrera imaginaria. El resto lo copió en sus respectivos vehículos y arrancaron. 'Yo le demostraré a este tercera clase quién manda aquí' pensó orgulloso.

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

Bra y Trunks iban sentados atrás, cada uno metido en su asunto, Bulma estaba en el asiento del acompañante, leyendo una revista de moda. Hacía 15 minutos que estaban tratando de salir de la ciudad, pero el tráfico era infernal y no lo lograban.

Vegeta estaba muy irritado, toda esta payasada podría haberse evitado si iban volando, o por lo menos, en una de las naves. No comprendía por qué su mujer era tan testaruda, probablemente todo esto lo hacía a propósito, para hacerlo enfadar.

"Maldita sea! Por qué demonios no avanzan!?" gruñó el príncipe al adelantarse tan sólo unos metros y detenerse otra vez.

"Supongo que a todos se les ha ocurrido salir de vacaciones… es que el clima está perfecto" dijo Bulma mientras acomodaba sus anteojos de sol y abría la ventanilla para respirar algo de aire fresco.

"Espero que no sea así todo el camino o me veré obligado a hacer desaparecer a todos estos insectos!" agregó él con una bola de energía en su mano.

"NI SE TE OCURRA!" gritó la mujer golpeando su brazo. "Prometiste que serían vacaciones normales Vegeta"

"Aparentemente tenemos distintos conceptos de lo que es normal, mujer"

"Que no se te olvide que me lo debes, yo he perdonado todas las barbaridades que has hecho estos días" recordó ella picando su mejilla con el dedo índice.

"Hmp". Vegeta se sonrojó.

Media hora después pudieron por fin ingresar a la autopista, y a diferencia de la ciudad, no había muchos vehículos, por lo que pudieron avanzar velozmente. Unos minutos habían transcurrido cuando…

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHH!" aulló la niña horrorizada.

Los tres integrantes restantes de la familia pegaron un salto, y Vegeta perdió el control del auto por un momento.

"QUÉ DEMONIOS TE SUCEDE NIÑA! POR QUÉ GRITAS ASÍ! VAS A HACER QUE NOS MATEMOS" dijo su padre rojo de furia.

"PAPI! VUELVE, VUELVE A LA CASA!" contestó ella aún en el mismo tono.

"Qué dices mocosa, de ninguna manera voy a volver!" contestó mirando por el espejo retrovisor el auto rojo que venía detrás suyo, con Goku de conductor.

"Hija qué sucede, te olvidaste algo?" preguntó su madre volviendo la cabeza hacia ella.

"Me olvidé al Sr. Gruñón… no puedo estar sin él! Por favor papi da la vuelta!" suplicó la niña colgándose del asiento de su padre.

"Eres una tonta enana, papá no va regresar por tu estúpido muñeco" interrumpió su hermano quitándose los auriculares del discman.

"Pe-pero no puedo dormir sin él! Mami por favor, tú sabes que no puedo! Dile a papi que vuelva"

"YA TE DIJE QUE NO VOY A VOLVER NIÑA, NO METAS A TU MADRE EN ESTO!" concluyó el príncipe aún observando por el espejo.

"Vegeta... no seas así… Bra, cielo, no llores" susurró Bulma cargando a su hija sobre las piernas al ver que comenzaba a sollozar.

"Quiero a MI MUÑECOOOO!" lloró la pequeña abrazada a su madre.

"Ay dios… Trunks, tú podrías-"

"NO" dijo Trunks antes de que su madre terminara la idea. "Yo no iré"

Vegeta, que tenía los oídos taladrados por la voz de Bra, sabía perfectamente que si nadie traía el odioso peluche tendría que dar la vuelta… y Goku lograría ventaja… por supuesto que no.

"Trunks, ve a buscar el oso" ordenó su padre.

"Pero papá-" protestó él joven.

"PERO NADA! QUE VAYAS TE DIGO"

Trunks rodó sus ojos y salió del vehículo en movimiento, dirigiéndose a su casa volando ante los ojos sorprendidos de los autos que iban a su lado. Goten, que lo vio desde el otro automóvil, le hizo una seña de interrogación, a la que su amigo contestó con una mueca dirigida a su hermana. El otro joven rió divertido.

"Qué sucede Goten?" preguntó Chi-Chi frunciendo el ceño.

"Parece que Bra se olvidó algo en la Corporación y lo mandaron a Trunks a buscarlo" respondió él entre risas.

"Pobrecilla de Bra, seguro era su muñeco…" dijo divertida al recordar aquel peluche tan particular.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Bueno, a ver que pasa con el peluche de ****Bra****… ¡me encanta todo esto! *sale a disparar al aire***


	3. Sal de ahí chivita chivita

**Estoy muy feliz de que les venga gustando hasta ahora, yo me estoy divirtiendo muchísimo, y sin fumar droga o nada parecido. **

**Este capítulo me hizo llorar de la risa, no sé si conocen la canción llamada "Sal de ahí chivita chivita" pero es una canción infantil que nunca parece terminar. Les pido encarecidamente que lean la letra escrita en el fic, así entienden el por qué de la desesperación (sé que es tedioso, pero se darán cuenta luego).  
**

**-.-.-.-.- Sal de ahí chivita chivita -.-.-.-.-**

Por fin Trunks regresó con el ansiado muñeco bajo el brazo. Le había llevado un largo tiempo alcanzar a su padre, por alguna extraña razón iba a 130 km/h. y nada podía frenarlo. Golpeó la ventanilla de su hermana para que le quitara la traba de la puerta, ella lo hizo y pudo ingresar.

"Aquí tienes enana, no te olvidaste nada más no?" dijo él con sarcasmo, entregándole el peluche.

"Pues ahora que lo mencionas…" agregó ella con una sonrisita. Al ver que su hermano se preparaba para ahorcarla, se apuró a decir. "Jajaja era broma hermanito! Muchas gracias .". Trunks estrechó sus ojos y se puso de nuevo los auriculares del discman.

La niña abrazó a su preciado muñeco. "Mira mami, es el Sr. Gruñón" chilló mientras se pasaba adelante con ella para mostrárselo.

"Sí hija, ya veo… e-este… no dejes que tu papá lo vea, si?" susurró Bulma lo más bajito que pudo.

Bra frunció el ceño. "Por qué no lo puede ver papi?" preguntó en voz alta.

"Qué es lo que no puedo ver?" cuestionó Vegeta en tono demandante.

"No… nada" se apresuró a decir Bulma mientras escondía al Sr. Gruñón detrás suyo.

"No me mientas mujer, vi que escondiste algo, exijo que me lo muestres!"

Bra se le adelantó y lo puso en sus narices. "Este es el Sr. Gruñón papi!" explicó sonriente.

Vegeta lo observó con rapidez. "QUÉ DEMONIOS!?" gritó. "Mujer, será mejor que me digas por qué este muñeco se parece a mí!".

Efectivamente, el Sr. Gruñón era una réplica en tamaño miniatura de Vegeta, con su traje de batalla azul, sus guantes blancos, y una expresión poco amistosa en su rostro, fiel al gruñón original.

"Y-yo… bueno…" intentó decir Bulma, pero su hija la salvó.

"Es mi mejor amigo, le pedí a mami que lo hiciera parecido a ti porque se queda conmigo en la noche y me protege de los monstruos malos mientras tú descansas papito".

Trunks escuchó esto a pesar de la música. "Que melosa" farfulló.

Vegeta fingió no darle importancia al comentario de su hija, pero por dentro estaba derretido, después de todo Bra sí lo prefería antes que a Kakarotto. 'lo sabía' pensó.

"Además lo necesitaba para jugar" siguió la pequeña "Miren! Soy el hombre más fuerte del universo!" gritó aún sobre las piernas de su madre y haciendo volar al Sr. Gruñón en pose de Superman.

El príncipe no pudo evitar sonreír con satisfacción.

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

Una hora después, el aburrimiento empezaba a notarse. Bulma estaba cayendo dormida luego de tres revistas leídas; Trunks se había deshecho de su discman y ahora miraba por la ventana hacia el auto de al lado, donde había una muchacha rubia que lo observaba seductoramente; Vegeta seguía hipnotizado con el camino, pasando a los vejestorios que iban delante suyo a una velocidad enfermante; y la pequeña Bra ya no sabía qué hacer para divertirse.

"Mami…" dijo zamarreando el hombro de Bulma para despertarla. "Mami, despierta".

"Hmm? Qué sucede cariño?" preguntó ella aún entre sueños.

"Estoy aburrida…"

"Hmmm… Por qué no cantas una canción? Yo te escucho, anda" contestó Bulma volviendo a cerrar los ojos.

"La que yo quiera?" cuestionó la niña alegremente.

"Claro que sí…"

"Bueno", Bra comenzó a hacer palmas, "Esta canción se llama: Sal de ahí chivita chivita"

"…zZz…"

…

"Sal de ahí chivita chivita, sal de ahí de ese lugar.

Hay que llamar al lobo, para que saque a la chiva.

El lobo no quiere sacar a la chiva y la chiva no quiere salir de ahí.

Sal de ahí chivita chivita, sal de ahí de ese lugar…"

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

Vegeta miraba de reojo a su hija, felizmente sentada entre su asiento y el de su mujer, canturreando aquella espantosa canción. No podía ver a Kakarotto detrás suyo, la idea le emocionó, 'Ya se perdió, pobre idiota'.

…

"Sal de ahí chivita chivita, sal de ahí de ese lugar.

Hay que llamar al palo, para que le pegue al lobo.

El palo no quiere pegarle al lobo, el lobo no quiere sacar a la chiva y la chiva no quiere salir de ahí.

Sal de ahí chivita chivita, sal de ahí de ese lugar…"

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

Trunks se había empezado a hacer ilusiones con la muchacha del automóvil de enfrente, que lo miraba fijo desde hacía más de diez minutos. Tomó su celular y llamó a Goten. "Oye, puedes ver a la rubia del auto azul?" preguntó entusiasmado.

"Haber… espera, nos quedamos un poco atrás… papá acelera, quieres?!" dijo Goten.

"Está bien" respondió Goku adelantándose un poco.

"WOW! Está MUY bien" respondió el joven de cabello negro. "Espero que vaya a la misma playa que nosotros".

"No la mires mucho primo, es mía, yo la vi primero" fanfarroneó Trunks.

"JA! No tiene tu nombre tatuado… por lo tanto no es tuya"

…

"Sal de ahí chivita chivita, sal de ahí de ese lugar.

Hay que llamar al fuego, para que queme al palo.

El fuego no quiere quemar el palo, el palo no quiere pegarle al lobo, el lobo no quiere sacar a la chiva y la chiva no quiere salir de ahí.

Sal de ahí chivita chivita, sal de ahí de ese lugar…"

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Vegeta miró horrorizado cómo el auto rojo de su oponente volvía a surgir de entre los demás y se ponía detrás suyo. "Maldito Kakarotto!" gritó, e hizo despertar a su esposa mientras aceleraba.

"Vegeta por qué vas tan rápido?" preguntó Bulma con un bostezo.

"No voy rápido mujer, vuélvete a dormir".

…

"Sal de ahí chivita chivita, sal de ahí de ese lugar.

Hay que llamar al agua, para que apague el fuego.

El agua no quiere apagar el fuego, el fuego no quiere quemar el palo, el palo no quiere pegarle al lobo, el lobo no quiere sacar a la chiva y la chiva no quiere salir de ahí.

Sal de ahí chivita chivita, sal de ahí de ese lugar…"

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

La chica rubia vio como el joven que hace rato había captado su atención se daba vuelta y hacía señas al auto rojo que estaba detrás del suyo. Miró hacia allí también con curiosidad, descubriendo a un guapo muchacho de cabello negro que –al igual que el otro- la estaba observando.

"Qué te parece eso! Me está mirando!" exclamó Goten con tono orgulloso.

"Q-QUÉ, no seas así Goten!" se quejó Trunks.

"Oye, no es mi culpa si prefiere mirarme a mí" agregó éste con una sonrisa matadora.

"Te vas a comer tus palabras Son, sólo deja-… BRA YA CÁLLATE!" gritó su hermano.

…

"Sal de ahí chivita chivita, sal de ahí de ese lugar.

Hay que llamar a la vaca, para que tome el agua.

La vaca no quiere tomar el agua, el agua no quiere apagar el fuego, el fuego no quiere quemar el palo, el palo no quiere pegarle al lobo, el lobo no quiere sacar a la chiva y la chiva no quiere salir de ahí.

Sal de ahí chivita chivita, sal de ahí de ese lugar…"

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

"Vegeta más te vale que bajes la velocidad!" dijo Bulma visiblemente enfadada.

"No seas tonta mujer, no nos va a pasar nada" respondió él mirando fijamente a Goku.

"Qué es lo que tanto ves?" preguntó ella con el ceño fruncido. Al darse cuenta, una vena comenzó a latir en su frente. "NO ME DIGAS QUE ESTÁS PONIENDO EN RIESGO LA VIDA DE TU FAMILIA PARA QUE GOKU NO LLEGUE ANTES QUE NOSOTROS!" gritó a todo pulmón.

"No seas ridícula! Por supuesto que no-"

"Vegeta, YA DOBLA!"

"JAJAJAJAJA ESE ESTÚPIDO DE KAKAROTTO SE PERDIÓ!" rió descontroladamente el príncipe.

…

"Sal de ahí chivita chivita, sal de ahí de ese lugar.

Hay que llamar al toro, para que saque a la vaca.

El toro no quiere sacar a la vaca, la vaca no quiere tomar el agua, el agua no quiere apagar el fuego, el fuego no quiere quemar el palo, el palo no quiere pegarle al lobo, el lobo no quiere sacar a la chiva y la chiva no quiere salir de ahí.

Sal de ahí chivita chivita, sal de ahí de ese lugar…"

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

Trunks estaba desesperado por captar la atención de la muchacha, si no hacía algo rápido, Goten iba a quedársela.

"OYEEEE" gritó él bajando el vidrio y sacando los brazos para hacerle señas.

"Qué demonios estás haciendo Trunks?!" preguntó su primo aún hablando por teléfono.

"Ya vas a ver!" le contestó, justo cuando la chica por fin se volteaba a verlo. Él le dedicó una sonrisa de esas que hace desmayar a las mujeres y ella se sonrojó.

"COMO TE LLAMAS?" le preguntó a los gritos, pero la joven negó con la cabeza cómo si no lo hubiera escuchado. "DIJE…" tomó aire "QUE CÓMO TE LLAMAS?".

Ella asintió y se puso a escribir algo en una hoja de papel. Trunks alcanzó a leer: "Kim".

"JAJAJA soy un genio Goten, ya sé su nombre" le contestó a su primo agarrando nuevamente el celular.

"No me digas… pues mira esto" respondió él desde el otro lado.

El joven de cabello lavanda miró horrorizado cómo su amigo imitaba sus señales y, al captar la atención de Kim, le repetía la pregunta.

"Qué poco original eres" le dijo.

"Pero ya sé que se llama KIM jajajaja"

"Demonios…Eres un-… BRAAAA! DÉJAME PENSAR!...Que niña insoportable…a ver… Ya sé!". Trunks volvió a sus señas, cuando Kim le prestó atención de nuevo le mostró su celular, aludiendo a que le pasara su número. Ella asintió feliz y comenzó a escribirlo…

"Ya tengo su número..." dijo el joven en tono burlón.

"QUÉ?". Goten se asomó por la ventana para anotarlo, pero su madre pegó un alarido.

"SON GOTEN, METETE EN EL AUTO EN ESTE MOMENTO! NO SABES QUE ES PELIGROSO HACER ESAS COSAS? GOKU DILE ALGO A TU HIJO!"

"Chi-chi… qué ruta era la que debíamos tomar?" respondió su esposo confundido.

"La seis… pero sólo sigue a Vegeta…" dijo ella mientras regañaba a Goten.

"Es que Vegeta…"

…

"JAJAJAJAJAJA… que tonto" rió Goten "1-5-4….."

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

"PAPÁAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! POR DIOS! QUÉ HICISTE! NO ALCANCÉ A COPIAR EL NÚMERO!" aulló Trunks al ver que el auto de Kim doblaba en otra dirección y ellos seguían derecho.

…

"Sal de ahí chivita chivita, sal de ahí de ese lugar.

Hay que llamar al hombre, para que saque al toro.

El hombre no quiere sacar al toro, el toro no quiere sacar a la vaca, la vaca no quiere tomar el agua, el agua no quiere apagar el fuego, el fuego no quiere quemar el palo, el palo no quiere pegarle al lobo, el lobo no quiere sacar a la chiva y la chiva no quiere salir de ahí.

Sal de ahí chivita chivita, sal de ahí, de ese lugar…"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Vegeta deja de reírte! No te das cuenta de que TÚ te has equivocado de carretera?" dijo Bulma, harta de que su esposo se burlara de Goku.

"Q-qué dices?" preguntó sorprendido.

"Sal de ahí chivita chivita sal de ahí de ese lugar!" seguía cantando Bra.

"Deberías haber doblado en la 6, seguimos en la 3! Ahora debes dar la vuelta" explicó su mujer señalando la rotonda que estaba a unos 300 metros.

"&$·!$&"

"…papá… me has arruinado la vida…" lloró Trunks con amargura. "Goten se burlará de mí el resto de mis días"

"…no hay que llamar a nadie, para que saque al hombre…"

"Hijo no seas exagerado por favor… Bra, baja el volumen cariño" dijo Bulma.

"No exagero… esa muchacha era hermosa… este viaje apesta! tendría que haberme ido con el tío Goku, él sí recuerda el camino… YA CALLEN A ESTA NIÑA POR DIOS!".

"…el hombre ya quiere sacar al toro, el toro ya quiere sacar a la vaca…"

"PUES SI QUIERES TODAVÍA PUEDES IRTE CON ÉL MOCOSO DEL DEMONIO!" gritó Vegeta pegando un volantazo. El auto dio un giro en U tremendo.

"No vuelvas a hacer eso mono desconsiderado! Nos vas a matar a todos!... Bra, hija, por favor ya basta!"

"En cuanto paremos a cargar combustible lo haré… no puedo creer que ayudé a Bra a que viniéramos todos… ENANA DEJA DE CANTAR" farfulló Trunks.

"…la vaca ya quiere tomar el agua, el agua ya quiere apagar el fuego, el fuego ya quiere quemar el palo…"

"Ese maldito de KAKAROTTO! LO ODIO!". Vegeta había regresado en la rotonda y ahora avanzaba a una velocidad terrible para alcanzar a Goku.

"NO TE ATREVAS A PISAR EL ACELERADOR VEGETA! FRENA!" gritó Bulma tratando de hacer que su marido entre en razón. "CIELO… DEJA DE CANTAR POR UN SEGUNDO, SÍ?"

"QUÉ HACES MUJER TONTA! SUELTA EL VOLANTE!"

"Esta familia me da asco…"

"… el palo ya quiere pegarle al lobo, el lobo ya quiere sacar a la chiva y la chiva ya quiere salir de a-"

"SILENCIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" gritaron los tres al unísono, mientras el automóvil disminuía la velocidad y paraba abruptamente sobre la banquina.

Bra se quedó callada por unos segundos, suficientes para que todos suspiraran aliviados por seguir con vida… pero sólo para eso.

"BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA… ME GRITAAAARON… SON MAAAAALOOOOOS" lloró ella abrazando al Sr. Gruñón.

"…"

Bulma olvidó su enfado y cargó a la pequeña, acariciando su cabeza con ternura. "Bra, lo sentimos, no quisimos gritarte..."

"Habla sólo por ti, mujer" agregó Vegeta sintiendo cómo el ki de Goku se alejaba por la autopista.

"No puedes ser amable con ella?, Dios!" dijo Bulma entre dientes tapando los oídos de la niña. "Cielo, todos lo sentimos, por qué no terminas la canción?"

"En… snif… en serio?" preguntó Bra sollozando.

"Genial, por si no escuchamos el principio aquí va el final… Con su permiso, prefiero atrofiar mis células auditivas con otro tipo de música" acotó Trunks poniéndose otra vez a escuchar S.O.A.D.

"Tú también quieres que cante, papi?". Bra estaba con los ojos rojos aún, sosteniendo del cuello al pobre monigote que se parecía a él.

"Qué clase de pregunta es esa? Por supuesto que n-" su mirada interceptó la de Bulma, ustedes saben que si tuviera genes saiyajin, habría hecho explotar el auto sólo con sus pupilas. "nnnn… sí, quiero que cantes princesa" corrigió Vegeta, rodando sus ojos hacia el otro lado y comenzando a avanzar por la carretera.

"Lo ves, Bra? Tu papi también te quiere escuchar, anda, termina la canción"

"Está bien.." la pequeña tomó aire y comenzó a aplaudir. "…hmmm"

"Qué sucede?" preguntó su madre con el ceño fruncido.

"Es que… no recuerdo por dónde iba" rió Bra rascando su cabeza. Vegeta y Bulma la miraron con una gota de sudor en la frente. "Bueno, no importa! Empiezo de nuevo…"

'&"$·"& mujer' pensó el príncipe.

"Sal de ahí chivita chivita, sal de ahí de ese lugar…"

"…odio estas vacaciones" murmuró Trunks.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- **

**¿Y? **

**Quiero aclarar que lo único que faltaba para terminar la canción era decir "ahí" pero no la dejaron a la pobre de Bra... ¡a joderse entonces!**

**Estoy corta con el tiempo porque tengo que actualizar los otros dos fics, así que quiero agradecer en general por los reviews a todos y que los leo, los leo.**

**¡Besos!**


	4. HentaiDude

**Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews, me encanta que les guste esta primera entrega. Bueno, se preguntarán quién llegará primero a la playa, ¿no? Tendrán que estar atentos a los próximos capítulos.**

**-.-.-.- Hentai-dude -.-.-.-.-**

El viaje continuaba sin muchas novedades, Vegeta mantuvo una velocidad "razonable" (según Bulma, quien controlaba de reojo el medidor cada 5 minutos) y aún así alcanzó a Goku, al que ya podía ver dos autos adelante del suyo. Bra dormía plácidamente con la cabeza apoyada en las piernas de su hermano, abrazando al Sr. Gruñón –obviamente-, y Trunks estaba leyendo una revista de rock… en apariencia, porque debajo de ella tenía la última edición de "Hentai-dude" (ay… los adolescentes de hoy en día).

"Lo ves Vegeta? Te dije que podrías alcanzarlo… y no salimos desfigurados en el proceso" dijo Bulma mirándose al espejo.

"Eso es lo que tú crees…" agregó él con malicia mientras la veía arreglarse.

"A QUÉ TE REFIERES?" preguntó ella amenazándolo con una brocha de rubor. "Estás insinuando que estoy desfigurada?! Qué grosero eres!".

"Hmp, lo ves, tú sola te insultas…" mintió Vegeta. "Quise decir que todavía no los alcanzamos, mujer tonta" aclaró con amargura pura.

"Mira que eres terco! Está bien, si TIENES CUIDADO al hacerlo, tienes mi permiso para pasar a los que van delante".

"Qué dices mujer? Que tengo TU permiso? Jajajajaja… no me hagas reír humana insolente, no necesito tu permiso ni el de nadie, yo soy el príncipe de la raza guerrera de los saiyajin! y hago lo que se me venga en gana!" agregó él preparándose para avanzar.

"Oh! Discúlpeme Su Majestad por haberlo obligado a formar pareja con esta débil hembra y luego someterlo a tener dos hijos de su raza… JA!" dijo ella con sarcasmo. "Y si no fuera por mí y mi sentido común ya habríamos muerto en la carretera o seguiríamos sin rumbo por la ruta 3, porque SU MAJESTAD olvidó el camino que debía seguir" concluyó poniéndose a escuchar música celta en el discman de Trunks y reclinando el asiento, toda esta carrera la tenía exhausta.

"Ahora vas a ver" gruñó Vegeta. Como siempre, su mujer había conseguido dejarlo sin respuesta… y como siempre, tendría que buscar la manera de reivindicarse.

'Voy a llegar antes que Kakarotto aunque pierda mi vida intentándolo!' pensó.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Aprovechando que Bulma descansaba con los ojos cerrados y no oía nada, el príncipe se preparó para adelantar al primer auto, cuyo conductor era un anciano canoso que usaba lentes de culo de botella.

Intentó pasarlo una vez, pero el viejo se asustaba y aceleraba por Dios sabe qué motivo (ustedes saben que son una lata). Luego de tres intentos, Vegeta perdió la poca paciencia que podía quedarle.

"Maldito viejo decrépito! MUEVETE!" le gritó poniéndose a su lado y haciéndole señas obscenas.

El anciano por supuesto no lo escuchó, pero al ver las señas lo saludó cordialmente, porque tampoco veía mucho que digamos.

"Papá, tírate un poco sobre él… va a tener que moverse" sugirió Trunks mientras veía una foto a doble página de Asuka de Evangelion en una pose muy poco cristiana.

Vegeta lo pensó y decidió intentarlo… Con su falta de delicadeza tan particular, le arrojó el auto encima al pobre viejo, que falto de reflejos se salió del camino y terminó volcando al costado de la ruta.

"Loco! Insensible! Hijo de Satanás!" aulló el anciano al salir del automóvil. "Ya vas a ver… aprovechándote de la gente mayor, esto no se queda así" agregó discando 911 en el teléfono de emergencias.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Vaya vaya… Este mocoso sirve para algo después de todo, muy bien Trunks!" felicitó su padre mirando con satisfacción el auto de Goku aún más cerca.

"Ah sí, como sea…" balbuceó él aún hipnotizado por los pechos de Asuka.

El siguiente obstáculo era un vehículo de color azul. Vegeta tuvo que esperar que una tanda de camiones pasara por el carril contrario para poder hacer el intento de avanzar. Cuando por fin fue el momento y logró igualarlo, el conductor del auto (un cuarentón de cabello rubio) bajó su vidrio.

"Oiga, a dónde va tan apurado señor?! Cálmese un poco, acabo de ver cómo desbancó al pobre anciano!" exclamó con antipatía.

"Y a ti qué te importa a dónde voy! Más te vale que me dejes pasar insecto si no quieres terminar como ese viejo!" contestó el príncipe arrimándose un poco hacia él.

"No me amenace maldito demente!" gritó el otro hombre regresando la agresión.

Trunks levantó la vista al escuchar el insulto y su sorpresa creció al ver a Kim, con una expresión de horror por lo que estaba sucediendo. "Papá! Espera, no hagas nada!" aulló.

"Cállate mocoso, ésta fue tu idea!" respondió Vegeta pegando un volantazo y haciendo que su hijo se caiga del asiento y despierte a Bra.

"Hmm… papi, ya estamos llegando?" preguntó la pequeña fregando sus ojos y levantando la revista que reposaba a su lado. Su pequeña boca cayó abierta. "Por qué éstas niñas no tienen ropa? Son pobres?" agregó con los ojos abiertos cómo dos platos.

"YA DAME ESO!" gritó su hermano levantándose y quitando la "Hentai-dude" de sus manos a velocidad luz. "ES MÍO!".

"Maldita sabandija!" aulló su padre esquivando el auto azul que se le había arrojado una vez más. "TOMA ESTO!" gritó tirando el vehículo encima del otro en una maniobra terriblemente desmedida.

Bra se agarró de la cabecera del asiento de Vegeta, pero Trunks salió despedido hacia un costado y quedó pegado contra la ventana. Para fortuna del príncipe, Bulma estaba en una suerte de trance de meditación y no se dio cuenta de nada (quién lo diría!).

El joven de cabello lavanda se despegó con dificultad del vidrio y le dedicó una sonrisa a Kim, esperando que la muchacha se la devolviera, pero todo lo que recibió fue un ceño fruncido y una expresión molesta. Al no entender, Trunks trató de llamar su atención, pero su padre volvió a embestir contra el automóvil azul.

"Papi ya basta!" lloró Bra, prácticamente succionada por la fuerza de la maniobra, sosteniendo con una manito al ñón.

"USTED ESTÁ LOCO!" gritó el rubio, salvándose por milagro de chocar contra un letrero.

"A MI NADIE ME INSULTA HUMANO ESTÚPIDO!"

"PAPÁ, PÁSALO DE UNA VEZ!" exclamó Trunks, pero su padre no le hizo caso.

Cuando los vehículos se igualaron una vez más, el joven sonrió al ver que Kim estaba bien, pero la muchacha le dedicó una cara de asco y volteó su vista lejos de él. Trunks se detuvo por un momento y luego se percató con horror lo que había sucedido: la revista pornográfica estaba pegada al vidrio, abierta en la página con la foto de Asuka que tanto le gustaba.

Se sonrojó a más no poder. "NO! Yo… esto…" dijo, pero bajó la cabeza en resignación "Es inútil…".

"No puedo creer a este sujeto!" exclamó el papá de Kim observando a Vegeta, su expresión indicaba que iba a embestirlo de nuevo… esta vez el miedo se apoderó de él. "DESQUICIADO! Mire cómo trata a su familia, acaso no le importa?"

"Tú que crees?". El príncipe sólo le sonreía malignamente. El otro hombre tembló y se hizo a un lado, dejándole la vía libre para que se pusiera delante de él.

POR FIN, Vegeta avanzó.

"Jajajaja ahí tienes, humano idiota!" gritó, cargando sus ojos de brillo al ver el automóvil rojo de enfrente . "KAKAROTTO! YA TE ALCANCÉ!".

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Papá, eso realmente era innecesario... ahora sí que me odia…" lloró Trunks guardando la "Hentai-dude" en su bolso, con los ojos estrechos.

"El Sr. Gruñón se asustó mucho papi…" susurró Bra poniéndose el cinturón de seguridad y repitiendo el gesto con su muñeco.

"Dejen de quejarse mocosos! Esto ya casi termina…" nuevamente una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

Los hermanos se miraron y suspiraron resignados. Vegeta comenzó a igualar el automóvil de Goku. Trunks y Goten cruzaron sus miradas, el joven de cabello negro estaba hablando por teléfono e hizo una mueca a su primo.

Trunks comprendió que estaba hablando con Kim, agarró su celular y lo llamó.

"Eres hermosa y-… oye Kim, espérame un segundo, tengo una llamada en la otra línea" dijo Goten. "Hola?"

"Eres un traidor!"

"Ahh… sí, claro… por cierto, ella piensa que eres un pervertido" rió Goten.

"Estás hablando con el vástago de Kakarotto?" interrumpió Vegeta. Tuvo que volver detrás de él porque los autos comenzaron a aparecer en el carril contrario.

"Sí… Oye Goten, tú ya tienes novia" replicó Trunks estrechando sus ojos.

"Goten tiene novia?" preguntó Bra con ojitos tristes. "ummm…"

"Y eso que tiene que ver? Mi novia no tiene por qué saberlo" respondió él.

"Que el mocoso le diga a Kakarotto que QUIERO PASAR" interrumpió Vegeta otra vez, absorbido por la obsesión de ganarle.

"Ajá… dice mi papá que le digas al tío Goku que nos deje pasar"

"Papá, dice el tío Vegeta que lo dejes pasar…. Trunks, tengo que colgar, Kim está esperando en la otra línea"

"Ja… está bien…" murmuró el joven. 'Ya tengo lo que necesito… ya verás' pensó.

"Me muero de hambre!" le dijo Goku a su esposa agarrándose el estómago.

"Pero si comiste antes de salir! Ay Goku… Goten, avísale a Vegeta que pasaremos a comprar a la estación de servicio algo para comer" pidió Chi-chi a su hijo.

"Dile al tío Vegeta que pasaremos a comprar comida a la gasolinera… Adiós!". Goten colgó.

"Qué hace el idiota de Kakarotto?" preguntó su padre viendo cómo el automóvil se alejaba del camino.

"Van a comprar algo de comer" explicó Trunks perdido en sus pensamientos malignos.

"Papi yo también tengo hambre…" dijo Bra.

Vegeta hizo oídos sordos a su hija, por fin, el ansiado momento había llegado. Casi podía escuchar una música celestial que lo acompañaba mientras tomaba de nuevo la delantera… ÉL IBA A LLEGAR ANTES QUE KAKAROTTO.

-.-.-.-.-.-

"Hmm…". Bulma estaba despertando después de una siesta muy placentera. Abrió los ojos y encontró a su esposo inusualmente sonriente. "Vegeta… por qué sonríes tanto?" preguntó con intriga.

"Cómo dormiste, mujer?"

"Eh… muy bien… gracias". Frunció el ceño, Vegeta estaba actuando extraño, no había duda. Trató de buscar algo sospechoso: miró a Bra, estaba jugando a las cartas con el Sr. Gruñón… se volvió a Trunks, el joven dormía. Bulma se encogió de hombros. "Parece que ya falta poco, verdad?".

"Si...". Vegeta aún oía la melodía divina de la victoria. "TARA-RA-RARA-RARA-RA- RARA-RA-RARA-RARA…" (el himno a la alegría). Los fuegos artificiales imaginarios lo cegaban de satisfacción.

Pero esa misma música celestial comenzó a distorsionarse… las luces se tornaron azules y rojas… las trompetas de los ángeles se transformaron en un chillido espantoso….

**¡IUIUIUIUIUIUIUIUIUIUIUIUIUIU IUIUI!**

"QUÉ DEMONIOS?!"

"VEGETA! Puedes explicarme por qué nos sigue la policía?"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**¿Podrá Vegeta zafarse de esta? ¿Llegarán antes que Goku a destino? Mejor dicho... ¿LLEGARAN? **

**HENTAI-DUDE *gesto obsceno***


	5. ¿Ya llegamos?

**Tengo 3 cosas que decir antes de comenzar con el capítulo 5:**

**1-Gracias a SaiyaElite por haberle dado a Vegeta documentación en su fic "Saiyajin indocumentado", vamos a ver si la usa, capaz la necesita.**

**2-Voy a aprovechar este espacio para hacerle promoción a mi fic "Resurrección", lean y aunque sea insulten.**

**3-No he tenido tiempo de leer fics y postear, lo haré esta semana sin falta.**

**Este capítulo es doble, para que se entretengan un poco más y compensar la demora**

**Disclaimer:** Están en los capítulos anteriores. Los personajes (por desgracia) no son de mi patrimonio.

**-.-.-.-.- Ya llegamos? -.-.-.-.-**

"VEGETA! Puedes explicarme por qué nos sigue la policía?"

"Hmp, cómo demonios voy a saberlo mujer! Puede ser que sigan a otra persona!" dijo el príncipe manteniendo sus 100km/h, tratando de que su esposa no lo hiciera detenerse. Goku se había perdido en la gasolinera y ya tenían 10 minutos de ventaja, no iba a desaprovecharlos.

"NO ME TOMES POR TONTA! Somos los únicos en la carretera!" gritó Bulma, observando al patrullero acercarse cada vez más y más. "Qué fue lo que hiciste?!"

"…" Vegeta miró hacia otro lado esquivando su interrogante.

Con tanto grito y sirena, Trunks se despertó de su muy corta siesta, alcanzando a escuchar la pregunta de su madre. "JA! Qué NO hizo" rió el joven divertido, poniéndose a jugar a las cartas con Bra y el Sr. Gruñón.

Bulma miró a su hijo y luego a su marido. "¿A qué se refiere con eso?" le preguntó al último estrechando los ojos.

"Bah… son desvaríos de tu hijo" gruñó Vegeta, 'Ya vas a ver cuándo lleguemos mocoso de &!#' pensó.

"Algo debes haber hecho Vegeta! Te conozco muy bien" dijo Bulma señalándolo con el dedo índice y cerrando los ojos en frustración. "Más te vale que me lo digas antes de que nos alcancen"

"Ehh… mamá?" interrumpió Trunks con nerviosismo. "Creo que eso no va a pasar".

"Qué?". Se volvió con curiosidad, encontrando a los niños pegados a la luneta, observando fijamente hacia atrás.

"Fuegos artificiales!" chilló Bra señalando las luces que salían del automóvil policial que había volado en mil pedazos.

"E-esos no son fuegos artificiales enana…" explicó Trunks con una gota de sudor en la frente. "Eso es papá".

"JAJAJAJA Malditas sabandijas!" rió Vegeta mientras metía el brazo izquierdo por la ventana, luego de dispararles a los federales una hermosa bola de energía.

"VEGETA TE VOLVISTE LOCO? CÓMO VAS A HACER UNA COSA ASÍ!" gritó Bulma roja de furia. "ERES UN SALVAJE!"

"No seas exagerada mujer, si nos detenían no íbamos a llegar nunca a esa playa endemoniada… además no los maté, no sé por qué haces tanto escándalo" se defendió él en tono orgulloso.

"No vamos a llegar nunca a la playa endemoniada… HMP… Kakarotto me va a alcanzar, uuuuyyy que miedo" se burló su esposa "JA! Y yo soy la exagerada verdad? PERO POR FAVOR!".

"Al Señor Gruñón no le gusta que peleen..." sollozó Bra tapando los oídos del muñeco.

Vegeta estaba a punto de contestarle a su mujer cuando una nueva sirena comenzó a sonar. Miró por el espejo retrovisor, esta vez una motocicleta se les igualó y el policía que la conducía agarró su megáfono.

"ATENCIÓN SEÑOR, BAJE LA VELOCIDAD Y DETENGA EL VEHÍCULO SOBRE LA BANQUINA DE INMEDIATO" dijo él.

"Papá, ya te atraparon, sólo detente" murmuró Trunks, luego se volvió hacia su hermana. "Esto va a ser divertido" le susurró al oído.

"Divertido? Mami dice que cuando te para la policía es porque hiciste algo malo, y eso no es divertido" dijo la pequeña con tono severo.

'Dónde está tu niñez!' pensó el joven de cabello lavanda. Se le había ocurrido la manera perfecta de vengarse de su padre por haber arruinado su oportunidad con Kim… una sonrisa maligna cruzó su rostro. Se dirigió a Bra otra vez en voz baja. "Papá me pidió algo enana, pero me dijo que era una misión secreta para ti y que no le puedes decir nada a nadie".

Los ojitos azules de la niña se iluminaron. "De verdad? Y qué es lo que papi quiere?" preguntó estrujando su muñeco de emoción, era la primera vez que le encomendaban algo.

"Pues…(misión secreta)….". "Entiendes?" interrogó su hermano luego de unos segundos.

"SI!" chilló ella feliz.

"SHHH!" la silenció Trunks con desesperación. "Acuérdate de que no importa lo que papá diga, tú sabes qué hacer".

"No te preocupes" respondió ella sonriendo, luego enfrentó al Sr. Gruñón, "Vamos a hacer que papi y mami se pongan contentos y no peleen más".

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"SEÑOR, DETENGA EL AUTOMÓVIL" repitió el policía arrimándose hacia ellos un poco más.

"Vegeta ya lo escuchaste! Detente!" dijo Bulma enfadada, este juego la tenía harta.

"DE NINGUNA MANERA MUER! No lo haré" se rehusó él aumentando la velocidad.

"HAZLO!" gritó ella negando con la cabeza. "Qué estúpida fui al pensar que podríamos tener unas vacaciones normales".

"HMP"

"Anda, ahora" susurró Trunks, su hermana asintió.

"Papi papito!" chilló Bra colgándose de su asiento. "Quiero fuegos artificiales de nuevo!"

"Ves lo que le enseñas a la niña?" interrumpió Bulma, atónita ante el pedido de la pequeña. "Y no te hagas el distraído, para en la banquina que ya estoy perdiendo la paciencia"

"Ya te dije que no voy a hacerlo mujer escandalosa, déjame en paz!" concluyó el príncipe, sacando su brazo por la ventanilla para hacerle una seña obscena al policía y molestar más a su mujer.

"Hazlos papi, fuegos artificiales… por favor… por mí" pidió Bra una vez más, con una actuación digna de un oscar.

El oficial había perdido la paciencia. "SEÑOR, SI NO OBEDECE ME VERÉ OBLIGADO A- QUÉ DEMONIOS? AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"YUPIIIIIIIIII VIVAAAAAAAAA!" gritó la niña aplaudiendo, mientras la motocicleta reventaba y hacía un despliegue de luces.

Bulma y Vegeta observaron la explosión con asombro, mientras Trunks se descostillaba de risa en el asiento de atrás tratando de no ser visto. 'Qué bueno soy jajaja' pensó.

"VEGETA OTRA VEZ? ME ESTÁS TOMANDO EL PELO?!" exclamó su esposa roja de ira.

"Muchas gracias papito! Qué lindos coloooores!" cantaba Bra mientras sus padres discutían.

"A qué te refieres mujer tonta! Ese no fui yo" se defendió él, también a los gritos.

"Yo te vi que sacabas el brazo para hacerlo, animal! Y encima tienes el nervio de decirme que no fuiste tú?"

"NO FUI YO MUER, LEE MIS MALDITOS LABIOS"

"Quién fue entonces Vegeta, YO?" rió ella en tono sarcástico.

"HMP! Fue la niña!"

"Pero qué locuras dices! Ella no sería capaz!". Bulma tomó a la pequeña en sus brazos y acarició con ternura su cabello.

"YO sentí su ki" Vegeta se volvió a su hija, "MOCOSA! Dile a tu madre que fuiste TÚ la que voló a la sabandija"

"HABLALE BIEN!" lo regañó Bulma, luego contempló a la niña, "Bra, hija… fuiste tú la que hizo eso?"

Bra ojeó a Trunks y este le dedicó un guiño. Ella asintió. "No mami" dijo con simpleza.

"Lo ves?" agregó su madre con orgullo. "Te dije que no sería capaz de hacer algo tan horrible"

"La mocosa está mintiendo!" se defendió Vegeta al ver que la niña le sonreía tímidamente, "TRUNKS! DILE QUE TU TAMBIEN LO SENTISTE!"

Trunks fingió estar profundamente dormido, aguantando la risa de una manera sobrehumana. 'Ojo por ojo' pensó mientras su padre emitía unos cuantos insultos en saiyajin.

"Vegeta no tienes remedio, eres peor que Goku" dijo Bulma resignada ante la actitud infantil de su esposo.

"No te atrevas a compararme con Kakarotto!"

"A mí no me dices qué hacer…"

"YA NO PELEEN MAAAAAAAASSSSSSS!" gritó Bra tapando sus oídos. Sus padres callaron abruptamente mientras ella se volvía al asiento de atrás y golpeaba la cabeza de su hermano con todas sus fuerzas.

"AY! Cuál es tu problema!" se quejó el joven frotando su nuevo chichón mientras fingía despertar de su sueño.

"Eres un mentiroso! Esa misión no sirvió de nada, sólo lo empeoró!" exclamó la pequeña peliazul con los puños cerrados y el ceño fruncido.

Bulma se volvió hacia sus hijos. "De qué misión habla?" preguntó con intriga. 'Nunca me entero de nada' pensó resignada.

"Que si yo- mmmMM" Bra trataba de hablar pero su hermano le tapaba la boca con su mano.

"Jajajaja, es que la enana pensó que sería buena idea copiar a papá y volar la motocicleta… son cosas de niños" explicó Trunks con nerviosismo.

"QUÉ QUÉ? Bra, hija! Eso es cierto?" interrogó Bulma con sorpresa.

"Será mejor que digas que sí si no quieres que sigan peleando…" dijo Trunks entre dientes sin soltarla. "Y que no se te ocurra delatarme porque si lo haces arrojaré por la ventana a tu estúpido muñeco".

La niña comenzó a llorar ante la amenaza y su hermano la soltó, indicándole que se callara. Bra obedeció.

"Si mami… esa fui yo…" confesó chocando sus dedos índices avergonzada.

"Te lo dije mujer! YO NO FUI" gruñó Vegeta. El auto comenzaba a hacer un ruido extraño que captó su atención.

"PUES NO LO HICISTE PERO LO CAUSASTE!" gritó Bulma, volviéndose a su hija. "Cariño… eso no está bien, por qué lo hiciste?" trataba de comprenderla.

"Es que…" la pequeña hizo una pausa para ver a su hermano abriendo la ventana y cerrándola de nuevo, ahorcando al Sr. Gruñón en el medio. Se horrorizó y comenzó a llorar. "Lo siento muuuchoooooooooooooooooo! Yo sólo quería que tú y papito dejaran de peleeeeeeearseeeeeeeee, BUAAAAAAA"

TRACK TRACK TRACK!. Vegeta sentía que el auto comenzaba a perder velocidad. "Qué demonios?" murmuró. "No vas a detenerte ahora maldito pedazo de chatarra!". (aclaración, ese "pedazo de chatarra" es como un BMW).

"Bra, no llores, te perdonamos… pero entiendes que eso está mal verdad? Pudiste lastimar al señor" razonó Bulma.

"Sí mami…".

Bulma abrazó a su hija mientras Trunks revoleaba al Sr. Gruñón sobre su cabeza y se lo entregaba a su hermana. El muchacho levantó su dedo pulgar en aprobación, pero ella le sacó la lengua. La expresión de su hermano se llenó de horror.

"MAMI MAMI! TRUNKS ME DIJO QUE SI HACÍA FUEGOS ARTIFICIALES COMO PAPI USTEDES DEJARÍAN DE PELEAR Y LUEGO ME AMENAZÓ CON MATAR AL SR. GRUÑÓN SI YO LO ACUSABA!" chilló Bra señalando a su represor.

"Este maldito pedazo de chatarra se está deteniendo!" gritó Vegeta golpeando inútilmente el tablero. Obviamente no había escuchado la confesión de su hija ni se había percatado que nadie le prestaba atención.

Trunks estaba azul del miedo, su madre lo miraba con los ojos oscurecidos de enfado, conteniendo por el bien de las vacaciones y la educación de su hija el sin fin verborrágico de regaños que deseaba soltarle.

"Cuando terminen las vacaciones….. hablaremos de esto… te aseguro… que desearás… que el castigo… te lo diera tu padre….." expresó Bulma entrecortadamente, mientras respiraba para mantener la serenidad.

"Jejeje… sólo fue una broma mamá… verdad enana?". Su hermana lo miró con una sonrisa astuta y abrazó su monigote, sacándole la lengua una vez más.

'Odio a esta niña' pensó Trunks agarrando una botella de agua e intentando dar un sorbo, pero el automóvil se sacudía violentamente y se derramó todo sobre la ropa. "POR EL AMOR DE DIOS! NO PUEDES TENER MÁS CUIDADO PAPÁ?!" aulló con fastidio, nada de este viaje le salía bien.

"Vegeta qué sucede?" preguntó Bulma al notar que su esposo se tiraba sobre la banquina.

"Este cacharro se descompuso, estoy harto de tus máquinas obsoletas mujer! Construye algo decente!" se quejó el príncipe observando el horizonte en busca de su enemigo.

"A QUE TE REFIERES CON ESO? PARA QUE LO SEPAS, MIS INVENTOS SON LOS MEJORES! EL PROBLEMA ERES TÚ, MONO INSENSIBLE!"

Bulma y Vegeta se bajaron del vehículo y levantaron el capó. Ella revisaba el motor tratando de demostrarle a su esposo que su brutalidad nata lo había destruido, mientras él no dejaba de quejarse de que la mano de obra de su compañía era de segunda y que en su planeta esto no se consideraba más que basura.

Diez minutos después y sin haber llegado a una conclusión, volvieron a sentarse en sus respectivos asientos.

"No entiendo qué pudo haber sucedido…" dijo Bulma muy extrañada.

"La tecnología de este planeta es demasiado arcaica y este modelo es un cacharro mujer! Eso pasa!" respondió Vegeta dilucidando algo en la carretera, a lo lejos. 'Espero que no sea…'

"Si dejaran de pelearse por un segundo…" interrumpió Trunks con cara de sabiondo "…se darían cuenta de que nos quedamos sin gasolina".

Ambos lo miraron sorprendidos. Era verdad, la aguja lo secundaba.

"Jajajaja... q-quieres decir que estabas tan obsesionado con ganarle a Goku que no te diste cuenta de que nos quedábamos sin combustible? Jajajaja pero que tonto eres Vegeta jajajaja" rió la peliazul.

"HMP! Tú tampoco ayudas en mucho mujer"

"No tengo por qué andar controlando el panel si tú estás manejando… pensé que no necesitabas la ayuda de una débil hembra"

"HMP… (injurias saiyas)"

…

"TIO GOKUUUUU!" gritó Bra saludando al automóvil rojo que pasaba por allí y seguía su camino.

"KAKAROTTO!". Vegeta se volvió a su mujer, horrorizado. "SACA EN ESTE MOMENTO OTRO VEHÍCULO DE LAS CÁPSULAS MUJER!".

"A ver…" dijo Bulma hurgando en la mochila dónde las había guardado. "Moto acuática, equipo de supervivencia, heladera portátil, secador de cabello, motocicleta, bote, sillas para la playa, juguetes de arena para Bra, bicicletas, avión, cámara de gravedad… mmm… creo que no traje otro automóvil…"

El auto azul de Kim pasó al lado de ellos. "YO LE DIJE QUE TENÍA QUE TENER CUIDADO, VIEJO LOCO!" dijo el conductor rubio saludando a Vegeta con sarcasmo.

"Ya verás… humano de &"$"

"Ya olvídalo papá, van a llegar antes que nosotros" razonó Trunks observando a su madre revolver entre cientos de cápsulas sin éxito.

"DE NINGUNA MANERA!". Vegeta se bajó del vehículo y lo levantó en el aire sobre su cabeza.

"VEGETA ESTÁS LOCO! BÁJANOS EN ESTE INSTANTE!" gritó Bulma con desesperación.

"YUPIII! Estamos volando!" aplaudía Bra agarrando el brazo de su hermano y asomando la cabeza por la ventana.

"BRA METE LA CABEZA!" aulló su madre.

Vegeta sonrió con satisfacción al alcanzar a su primer oponente. El sujeto rubio se quedó sin habla al ver a ese hombre volar por los cielos cargando un automóvil. "Ese tipo no es humano!" le dijo a su familia, completamente aterrorizado.

"No vuelvas a molestarme insecto!" le gritó el príncipe golpeando el aire y haciendo que una ráfaga desestabilizara el vehículo, con lo que el padre de Kim disminuyó la velocidad y se alejó de él.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Me pregunto dónde estarán tus padres y los demás, ya están muy retrasados" le dijo Videl a su marido mientras subían las escaleras de la gran mansión frente a la costa que poseía su padre.

"No te preocupes por ellos, ya deben estar por llegar" respondió Gohan cargando las valijas hacia su habitación. "Recuerda que tardarán más desde la Capital del Oeste, escuché que el tráfico estaba pesado".

"Supongo que tienes razón…"

"Mamá mamá! Ya llegaron Bra y mi abuelito?" interrumpió la pequeña Pan, entrando a los saltos con el perro beige de su abuelo.

"No cariño, aún no" dijo Videl levantándola del suelo. "Qué te parece si vamos a ver a tu otro abuelito mientras Goku llega?"

"Está bien!"

"Vienes?" preguntó la mujer de cabello negro a su esposo.

"Sí, en un momento" contestó Gohan.

…

Bajaron hacia el lobby y se encontraron con el Maestro Roshi, Yamcha, Krillin, Maron y 18, que acababan de llegar.

"Hola muchachos" dijo el hombre más bajo cargando todo el equipaje de su mujer e hija, casi no se lo veía entre tantas cosas.

"Qué bueno que ya llegaron! Por favor pónganse cómodos, mi papá vendrá enseguida" saludó Videl señalando los sofás en la sala de estar.

"Oye jovencita…" el maestro Roshi la llamaba con un gesto de su mano, ella se acercó y este le dijo en su oído, "Habrá niñas bonitas como tú en la paya verdad?"

Videl se quedó congelada.

"No sea libidinoso maestro" se quejó 18, a falta de una Bulma que golpeara al viejo.

"Un hombre de mi edad merece por lo menos una alegría de vez en cuando muchacha" se defendió él un poco ofendido.

"Confórmese con las alegrías de las revistas jajajaja" rió Yamcha caminando con los demás hacia la sala.

"…los jóvenes de hoy no tienen respeto por sus mayores"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El automóvil rojo ya había ingresado a la pequeña ciudad de veraneo cuando sus tripulantes se percataron de que otro vehículo los seguía desde el cielo.

"Qué le sucede a Vegeta?" preguntó Chi-chi observando al príncipe acercarse a ellos cargando el pesado auto gris en sus brazos.

"Debe haberse descompuesto el motor" respondió Goten haciéndole señas a su primo.

"Pero por qué no nos dijeron nada? Están llamando mucho la atención de esa forma… la gente está mirándonos… Goten, deja de hacer señas y cierra la ventana" agregó su madre muy avergonzada.

"El tío Vegeta quiere llegar antes que nosotros" explicó el joven con tono sabiondo.

"Ese Vegeta nunca cambia jajaja" rió Goku divertido por la situación.

"Pues que llegue primero si quiere, mientras la gente no vea que vamos hacia el mismo lugar que él…"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Ya llegamos?" preguntó Bra bostezando, cansada ya de ver todo desde arriba.

"Vegeta, todo el mundo nos está viendo!" se quejó Bulma sacando la cabeza por la ventana.

"No me interesa mujer, aguanta un poco más"

"Hace mucho calor" agregó Trunks dándose aire con una revista.

"Ya llegamos?" reiteró la niña, asomando su cuerpo hacia fuera igual que su madre.

"Mocosa métete adentro!" gruñó el príncipe.

"Pero ya llegamos verdad papito?" cuestionó con dulzura, sin darse cuenta de que el Sr. Gruñón se resbalaba de su agarre y caía hacia el vacío.

"Sí cariño… vuelve a tu asiento" contestó su madre.

"AAHHHHH!" chilló la pequeña al darse cuenta de su pérdida.

"Qué esperas mocosa?" preguntó Vegeta mirándola de reojo. "YA TE DIJE QU- BRA QUÉ HACES?"

"SEÑOOOOORRR GRUÑÓOOOOOONNN" aulló la niña lanzándose en busca del monigote.

"MI NIÑA!" gritó Bulma horrorizada "VEGETA HAZ ALGO"

"TRUNKS! BUSCA A TU HERMANA!" demandó el príncipe, pero su hijo estaba con los auriculares puestos y no lo escuchó.

…

"POR DIOS! Bra está cayendo!" chilló Chi-chi al ver el pequeño cuerpo de la niña en picada al suelo.

"QUÉ?" exclamó Goku. "Vegeta no la vio? Goten búscala!"

"Sí papá!"

…

"MOCOSO! OBEDÉCEME!". Vegeta perdía el tiempo, su hijo no iba a responder.

"VEGETA BÚSCALA, MI NIÑAAA!" lloraba Bulma mientras la veía acercarse al suelo.

"Con un demonio!"

…

Trunks escuchaba su canción favorita, estaban a punto de llegar a destino y este viaje le tenía asqueado.

La mejor parte de "Toxicity" se acercaba cuando le pareció dilucidar una cabecita azul en el aire. Se volvió para decirle a su hermana que ese pájaro se parecía mucho a ella, y se encontró con su madre llorando y –aparentemente- insultándolo mientras señalaba hacia abajo.

Lo comprendió en seguida.

"ENANAAAAA!" aulló saliendo volando hacia la pequeña, sin percatarse de que el automóvil comenzaba a caer.

…

"Ya… casi…" decía la niña mientras estiraba su brazo para agarrar al muñeco. Por fin lo alcanzó y lo abrazó con fuerza. "Aquí estoy Sr. Gruñón… no te asustes".

Bra miró hacia abajo y gritó como reflejo. Sintió que unos brazos la sostenían y detenían en el aire, abriendo sus ojos con curiosidad.

"Goten…" susurró suavemente al encontrarse con ese par de ojos negros mirándola.

"Estás bien?" preguntó él con una sonrisa.

"Sí…". Sus pequeñas mejillas se sonrojaron.

"MOCOSA/ENANA!" gritaron Vegeta y Trunks al mismo tiempo cuando los alcanzaron.

"Papito, hermano!" exclamó ella desde los brazos de su amor platónico.

"POR QUÉ DEMONIOS HICISTE ESO NIÑA!" regañó el príncipe rojo de furia.

"El Sr. Gruñón se cayó por la ventana…" intentó explicar ella.

"TE LANZASTE AL VACÍO POR UN MUÑECO?" cuestionó su hermano con incredulidad. "Creí que eras más inteligente".

"El Sr. Gruñón es mi mejor amigo… es como papá… tu no entiendes nada!" sollozaba su hermana.

Vegeta se derritió de nuevo, pero –obviamente- no lo mostró. "HMP! Tu madre casi se muere del susto!" dijo cambiando de tema, quitándola de los brazos de Goten, para tristeza de la pequeña.

"Ehh.. papá?" interrumpió Trunks con una gota de sudor en la frente.

"Qué quieres?"

"Si tú estás aquí… y yo también estoy aquí… dónde está mamá?"

"¡&$·&/!"

…

"VEGETA MÁS TE VALE QUE VENGAS A SALVARME PORQUE SI ME MUERO VENDRÉ COMO FANTASMA A HABLARTE EN LAS NOCHES!" aulló Bulma mientras el automóvil caía violentamente hacia el suelo.

El príncipe salió disparado a salvar a su esposa, deteniendo la caída del vehículo justo a tiempo. "Mujer! Estás bien?"

"Podría estar mejor hombre desconsiderado!"

…

"No sé por qué hacen tanto escándalo" dijo Bra desde los brazos de Goten otra vez, soltándose y flotando al lado de su hermano. "Yo ya sabía volar".

Los dos muchachos golpearon su frente con una gota de sudor.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"EJEM… Les doy la bienvenida a todos a la Gran Mansión Satán!" exclamó Mr. Satán entrando a la sala de estar con una de sus poses extravagantes, pero nadie le prestó atención.

"Cof, cof…". NADA.

"COF COF". No hay respuesta.

"Aquí les traigo bocadillos…" interrumpió la mucama en voz baja. Todos se dieron vuelta y le dieron las gracias.

'Esta gente sólo responde a la comida' pensó el campeón con resignación.

"Papá! No te habíamos visto, ven, únete al grupo" dijo Videl alegremente.

"Hola Mr. Satán!" exclamaron todos al unísono.

"Les doy la bienvenida…" respondió éste sentándose al lado de Nro. 18, con cierta desconfianza… ok, estaba muerto de miedo.

"Abuelito!" chilló Pan corriendo hacia él.

"Hola mi pequeña Pan, cómo estás hoy?" le dijo ahorcándola en un abrazo.

"Muy bien abuelito, estamos esperando a que lleguen los demás" explicó ella con felicidad.

"Eh? Quién no ha llegado todavía?"

"Pues-"

¡CRASHHH/PUUUMMM/PAM/KATAPISH!

"Qué fue eso?" preguntó Gohan extrañado. "Vino de enfrente"

Todos se dirigieron hasta la puerta y se encontraron de lleno con un automóvil gris, visiblemente abollado a los lados, y con cuatro pasajeros muy malhumorados.

"Ya llegamos?" preguntó Bra por enésima vez.

"Acaso no lo ves enana? YA LLEGAMOS" discutió su hermano rodando los ojos.

Vegeta miró a los lados, ignorando toda la gente que los veía con la boca abierta.

"No lo veo… no está por ningún lado…"

"De qué hablas papá?" cuestionó su hijo tomando su bolso del baúl.

"…DEL AUTO DE KAKAROTTO! JAJAJAJAJAJAJA" gritó sumamente feliz. "LO HICE! YO, EL PRÍNCIPE DE LOS SAIYAJIN, HE VENCIDO A ESE TERCERA CLASE DE UNA MALDITA VEZ! SOY EL MEJOR DEL UNIVERSO! JAJAJA"

"Ay Vegeta que exagerado eres, acaban de estacionar detrás nuestro… y ellos no destrozaron el automóvil en el camino"

"HMP! No arruinarás mi triunfo mujer, puedes decir lo que quieras"

"Oye Vegeta, se descompuso el motor?" preguntó Goku bajando de su vehículo.

"Y A TI QUE TE IMPORTA… ¡PERDEDOR!"

"Es que papi se olvidó de cargar combustible, tío" explicó Bra con inocencia.

"MOCOSA! No era necesario decir eso" regañó su padre.

"Es la verdad!"

"No te avergüences Vegeta, a mí también me hubiera pasado si no parábamos en la gasolinera para comprar comida, menos mal que mi estómago me ayudó" dijo Goku con una sonrisa.

"No gastes tu saliva Kakarotto, igualmente yo llegué primero!"

"Ya lo sé Vegeta! No te enfades"

"Si me hubieras hecho caso cuando te dije que tenía hambre…" exclamó Bra con las manitos a los lados de la cadera mientras se alejaba de allí.

"HMP…". 'No importa lo que digan estos insectos… USTEDES LECTORES Y YO LO SABEMOS MUY BIEN…. YO LE GANÉ A KAKAROTTO!'

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Recién llegan a la mansión, esto se va a poner buenísimo... creo. ¡Espero que les haya gustado y sus reviews serán respondidos!**


	6. ¿QUE TENGO QUE DORMIR CON QUIEN?

**¿Adivinen quién volvió? Eaeaapepe *tira papel picado* *se lo traga* *se ahoga*. Acá les traigo un capítulo larguísimo de este fic. Quiero tomarme el espacio para decir algunas cositas:**

**1- Hago propaganda nuevamente a "Resurrección" y agrego a "Olvido", ambas historias muy intrigantes (?)**

**2- Agradezco todos sus reviews, saben que por ellos me mantienen escribiendo como desgraciada.**

**3- Próximo a estrenarse el ONESHOT "Momentos Kodak de la Familia Briefs: 2da entrega" estén atentos. **

**¡Muy bien, disfruten!**

**-.-.-.-.- QUÉ TENGO QUE DORMIR CON QUIÉN? -.-.-.-.-**

Bueno, ya lo sabemos, acababan de llegar a la lujosa mansión frente a la playa hacía solo unos minutos; poseyendo (por supuesto) el cansancio propio de un viaje de dos horas en auto… ok, dos horas que -ya sabemos- no fueron nada normales.

Ingresaron al lugar acarreando su numeroso equipaje (mejor dicho su abominable cantidad de maletas llenas de cosas inútiles) hacia la sala de estar, donde todos los demás se dirigieron una vez terminada la 'función' que los Briefs habían desplegado con su aparición tan particular.

Se saludaron en general para no perder tiempo y Bulma se sentó con Chi-chi en un gran sofá color rojo junto a 18 y Maron.

Vegeta se acomodó con los brazos cruzados sobre una columna, mirando de reojo a aquella pandilla de payasos que sería su compañía obligatoria durante todo el fin de semana. Dejó escapar un bufido y estrechó sus ojos al ver cómo su hija se subía a los hombros de Goku y este la trasladaba hasta el otro lado de la enorme habitación. No le gustaba NADA que su princesa estuviera con él… era suya, de nadie más.

La pequeña Bra se bajó de su tío con un salto y corrió a abrazar a su mejor amiga, que estaba sentada sobre las piernas de su madre en otro de los sillones de cuero junto a Gohan, Goten y Trunks.

"Pan!" exclamó feliz sosteniendo con fuerza al Sr. Gruñón a su costado, para que no se aplastara entre ambas.

"Bra! Qué bueno que ya llegaste!" contestó la otra con una sonrisa. "Vamos a mi habitación! Quiero que veas lo que me regaló mi abuelito Satán" .

"Mm? Y qué es?" preguntó la peliazul con el ceño fruncido.

Pan la observó con astucia y sus ojos se escurrieron hasta el muñeco de su amiga. "Ya verás… es una sorpresa! Mamá, Bra y yo nos vamos arriba a jugar!" exclamó totalmente impaciente, agarrando la mano de la peliazul y disparando hacia el segundo piso, arrastrándola consigo.

"Ah?" Videl estaba charlando con Krillin y no había escuchado. "Ah sí cariño, está bien, tengan cuidado" dijo sin prestarle atención, las niñas ya no estaban presentes.

-.-.-.-.-.-

En la sala de estar todos reían recordando viejas anécdotas y aventuras pasadas… Hacía mucho tiempo que no se reunían y parecía que tenían muchísimas cosas para contarse, en realidad, más las mujeres que los hombres.

Estaban tan concentrados en sus conversaciones que nadie se percató de la discusión que Goten y Trunks estaban teniendo justo frente a ellos. Dicha pelea era por una mujer... saben por quién?.

"Es que tienes que dármelo Goten! Por algo eres mi amigo, no?" se quejó Trunks forcejeando con su primo, que no quería prestarle el celular para copiar el número de Kim.

"Soy tu amigo pero no voy a pasártelo! Déjame en paz" contestó el otro tironeando el aparato, empujándose con la pierna sobre el sofá para hacer palanca.

"Fue mi idea pedírselo! Ya dámelo" replicó el otro entre dientes, rojo por la fuerza que gastaba en esa disputa. No iba a permitir que Goten se quedara con ella, NO.

"Perdiste tu oportunidad, vive con las consecuencias!" agregó el joven de cabello negro, también con las mejillas rojas.

"No fue culpa mía, no pude anotarlo! TU TE APROVECHASTE DE MI IDEA!" saltó Trunks, comenzando a subir el tono de voz.

"Para qué lo quieres? ELLA PIENSA QUE ERES UN PERVERTIDO, NUNCA VA A HACERTE CASO!"

Los presentes seguían la charla muy tranquilamente, pero de a poco comenzaron a sentir que los muchachos estaban discutiendo y seguían subiendo el volumen.

"Oigan, qué sucede?" preguntó Gohan levantando una ceja al recibir un empujón de su hermano.

"EL 'MAL AMIGO' DE TU HERMANO NO QUIERE PASARME EL NÚMERO DE MI CHICA!" gritó Trunks con furia, lanzándose sobre Goten -aún con el celular en la mano- y obligando a Gohan a pararse para no quedar aplastado.

"EL 'MAL AMIGO' ERES TÚ QUE NO QUIERES COMPARTIRLA" replicó el otro apartando con sus manos el rostro de su primo y acostándose boca abajo sobre el sofá, con el preciado objeto en su pecho.

"QUE YO NO QUIERO COMPARTIR? NO PUEDO CREER LO QUE DICES!"

Habían captado la atención de todos, eran observados como si fueran un par de monos peleándose por un celular (…bueno, en realidad no estuvo tan lejos la analogía).

"Muchachos ya basta, no sean tan infantiles" dijo Krillin con una sonrisa nerviosa y una gota de sudor en la frente.

"Por qué se están peleando estos niños?" preguntó Roshi a Goku, señalando a los luchadores con su bastón. Se estaban despedazando como si lucharan por un pedazo de carne (…tampoco estuve tan lejos esta vez).

"Pues no lo sé…" respondió el saiya rascando su cabeza.

"Creo que pelean por una chica" respondió Maron ladeando su cabeza al escuchar la frase 'Kim es mía'. Se lamentó internamente, siempre había tenido una atracción especial hacia Trunks.

"Típicos adolescentes… yo también solía ser así" interrumpió Yamcha mirando a Bulma con un guiño, pero Vegeta gruñó y alejó su vista de ella tosiendo nerviosamente. "Todas esas hormonas revolucionadas…"

"Tú siempre tuviste las hormonas revolucionadas" cortó Bulma con los ojos estrechos.

"Por no decir que todo lo que se moviera te venía bien" agregó Krillin alegremente, dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda.

Yamcha se sonrojó a más no poder cuando todos estallaron en carcajadas. "…y tú dices ser mi amigo?".

"TU YA TIENES NOVIA GOTEN, NO TE IMPORTA PARES?" gritó Trunks rojo de furia ahorcando a su primo, ninguno de los dos se había percatado de que todos los observaban.

"NO TIENES POR QUÉ METERTE EN MI VIDA PRIVADA!"

"TÚ TE METISTE EN MI VIDA Y ME ROBASTE LA CHICA!"

Sus respectivas madres miraban aquella pelea sosteniéndose la cabeza. Ya habían perdido la paciencia, esta 'escenita' era demasiado avergonzante.

"GOTEN/TRUNKS!" aullaron las dos en un tono amenazante que los muchachos ignoraron.

"ERES UN MAL AMIGO TRUNKS, ACÉPTALO!"

"ASÍ QUE YO SOY UN MAL AMIGO, EHH? PUES TÚ ERES UN &&!"!"

La boca de los presentes cayó hasta el suelo ante aquél insulto. Bulma tomó todo el aire que pudo…

"ES SUFICIENTE!" gritó, asolando con esa onda sonora el ambiente ruidoso, dejando atrás la tensión del silencio. Se acercó a su hijo y puso una mano en su cadera, apuntando con el dedo índice el pecho del joven. "Debería darte vergüenza hablar así jovencito" regañó.

Trunks frunció el ceño y se sonrojó levemente al percatarse de la mirada hipnotizada del resto. Cometió el peor error de su vida: responderle a su madre. "P-pero si papá y tú también lo dicen!" replicó, señalando a su padre y cruzándose de brazos.

La -ya famosa- vena en la frente de Bulma empezó a latir con furia, amenazando con estallar. Todos hicieron una mueca de horror, se acercaba el fin. "A MI no me vas a contradecir así jovencito! Y vete a acomodar tus cosas a la habitación!".

"Pero mamá…"

"PERO NADA!"

Goten observaba con una sonrisa astuta a su primo en apuros, agitando el celular en el aire mientras reía. "Jajaja… ya te regañaron" dijo, sentándose sobre el sillón al lado de Gohan.

Chi-chi se acercó a él, también enfadada, e imitó lo que la otra había hecho. "Tú también Son Goten, me decepcionas".

"Y yo que hice ahora?" preguntó él con fastidio.

"TODAVÍA PREGUNTAS?... Por este comportamiento rebelde voy a retener tu celular por el resto de las vacaciones" agregó su madre quitando el aparato de sus manos.

"QUE QUE?" aulló el joven horrorizado.

"Ya me oíste" concluyó ella ante la mirada divertida de los demás.

"Papá di algo! No puedo quedarme sin mi teléfono!" suplicó Goten a Goku ante el acto irracional de Chi-chi.

"Goten" comenzó él con seriedad, todos se voltearon al escuchar ese tono impropio en el saiya, acaso iba a sermonear a su hijo como una persona adulta? Incluso Vegeta se interesó. Goku tomó aire y continuó "…tú sabes que tu madre no me hace caso" rió él rascando su cabeza nerviosamente.

Todos cayeron de espaldas al suelo, excepto el príncipe. 'Estúpido Kakarotto, su mujer lo domina' pensó él divertido (miren quien habla).

"Jajaja quién ríe ahora eh?" exclamó Trunks al ver que Goten estaba arrodillado en el suelo, totalmente destruido. Pero luego sus ojos se cruzaron con la mirada espeluznante de su madre y tía, por lo que tragó saliva y lentamente recogió a su amigo del suelo. "Será mejor que nos vayamos…" le murmuró, alejándose de allí cuidadosamente sin volverse a ver a las fieras.

Ya subiendo las escaleras, el joven de cabello negro parecía haber olvidado todas sus penas. "Así que una foto de Asuka eh? Tengo que verla…"

Su primo sólo golpeó su cabeza. "Aléjate de mis mujeres".

-.-.-.-

Las dos niñas ingresaron a la habitación completamente pintada de anaranjado, cuya alfombra era peluda y de un color amarillo patito.

Bra se sentó sobre la cama de cobertor rojo y observó a su alrededor con curiosidad. "Qué es lo que te regaló tu abuelito, Pan?" preguntó al ver que la otra abría un baúl enorme de juguetes y se metía dentro, revolviendo el interior.

"Algo que nos servirá para jugar!" respondió ella, lanzando todo el contenido de dicho baúl por los aires. "Este no, esto tampoco… a ver… dónde puse el muñeco?"

La peliazul pestañó sorprendida. "Eh? Es un muñeco? Cómo el Sr. Gruñón?" cuestionó con el ceño fruncido, abrazando a su monigote con fuerza.

"Sí, de mi abuelito!" chilló Pan alegremente mientras seguía buscando.

"Te copiaste del mío! Eso no es justo" replicó la otra con los ojos estrechos. "Eres una copiona".

"Lo hice para que podamos jugar a las peleas Bra! Tú no sabes luchar de verdad… pero podemos usar los Señores!" explicó la pequeña de cabello negro sin prestarle atención a la agresión.

Bra se cruzó de brazos. "Pues no necesito saber pelear para ganarte, mi papi es el más fuerte del universo, aún más que-"

"Aquí está!" interrumpió Pan alzando triunfante su luchador.

Los ojos de la niña Briefs se llenaron de lágrimas y estalló en carcajadas. "Jajajajajajaja… tú no esperas que… pelée… contra… jajajajajaja" rió histérica, agarrando su estómago mientras salía corriendo fuera de la habitación. "Papito miraaaa! jajaja"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En la sala aún se percibía la tensión de la pelea de los muchachos y el regaño que sus madres les habían hecho. De a poco fueron soltándose de nuevo y las risas no tardaron en aparecer, porque… ALGUIEN estaba relatando cómo había sido el viaje en cierto automóvil gris que casi no llega a destino.

"…y luego Vegeta olvidó ponerle combustible al auto y nos quedamos tirados antes de llegar jajaja" contaba Bulma divertida, "pero como quería ganarle a Goku a toda costa nos trajo volando!". El resto seguía la historia con interés y muy entretenidos.

"MUJER! YO NO SOY UN BUFÓN! DEJA DE HACERME QUEDAR COMO UN TONTO!" gritó Vegeta con los puños cerrados.

"Ay Vegeta… sólo estamos conversando" contestó ella con un ademán de su mano. "No te pongas así".

"HMP. Pues conversa acerca de otra cosa" concluyó el príncipe alejándose hacia 'su' columna.

El aire se tensó de nuevo por unos momentos. Videl, que tenía una planilla en las manos, decidió que era hora de discutir un tema bastante importante… de paso rompería el hielo OTRA VEZ.

Se puso de pie y pidió la atención de todos haciendo palmas. "Escuchen un segundo por favor!" dijo con un tono amable. "Tenemos que organizar las habitaciones, será un problema porq-"

"YA DEJA DE REIRTE!" la interrumpió Pan, que venía gritando detrás de su mejor amiga mientras bajaban las escaleras. Se acercó hasta Videl y la miró con ojos llorosos. "Mamá! Bra se está riendo de mí" acusó señalando a la peliazul.

Bra trotó dando pequeños brincos hasta sus padres, aún divertida. "Jajajaja es que… ay Pan cómo no voy a reírme!" se burló, desarmándose sobre las piernas de su mamá, pataleando de risa.

Bulma la observó con el ceño fruncido y la obligó a sentarse. "Hija, eso no es muy cortés de tu part-" la regañó, pero la niña se acercó a su oído y le susurró un par de cosas. "….jajajajajajaja".

"De qué se ríen?" preguntó Chi-chi a su lado, sin entender nada. Ninguna respondió.

Bra corrió hasta Vegeta y tironeó un par de veces de su camisa para que la alzara. Su padre la levantó en brazos, observándola con intriga. "Papi papi! Pan quiso copiar mi muñeco para que juguemos a las peleas" chilló ella señalando primero al Sr. Gruñón y luego a su 'mejor amiga'.

El príncipe dejó salir una risa involuntaria (entiéndase, un JA! Mezclado con HMP) y respondió. "Hay un muñeco de Kakarotto? Cómo se llama? Señor Sabandija?"

"MI MUÑECO NO ES EL SR. SABANDIJAAAAAAA, BUUUUAAAAAAAAA" lloró Pan desde los brazos de su padre, estrujando el monigote en su pecho y dirigiéndose hasta ellos ante la mirada atónita del resto. "LO VES?" preguntó poniendo al Sr. ¿? en la nariz de Vegeta.

"Pero qué demonios?! JAJAJAJAAJAJAJAJA" rió él al reconocer aquél patético personaje. "Niña, es ilógico que YO, el príncipe de los saiyajin, se enfrente con una basura cómo ESTO" agregó Vegeta tomando el muñeco y lanzándolo al suelo. Bra y él rieron divertidos.

Pan hizo puchero y las lágrimas aparecieron otra vez al ver su juguete nuevo en el piso. "NO ES UNA BASURAAAAAAAAAA! ES MI ABUELITO SATÁAAANNNNNNN!" lloró, tomando al Sr. Patán (ver mis notas de autor al final) del suelo y corriendo a abrazarse de las piernas de su madre. Efectivamente, esta vez el peluche era una copia POCO fiel del individuo original, con músculos exagerados y una cabellera tupida que el luchador ya no poseía. Sin mencionar que estaba en pantaloncillos cortos y nada más.. en una palabra: PATETICO.

Mr. Satán se arrojó de rodillas junto a ella y acarició su cabeza con ternura. "Mi pequeña Pan! Esta niña envidiosa se ríe de ti porque no soporta que seas la nieta del Gran Campeón Mundial de las Artes Marciales!, no le hagas caso" consoló mirando con ojos estrechos a Vegeta y a Bra.

"A quién le dices niña envidiosa grandísimo estúpido!" gruñó el príncipe acercándose al 'Campeón' con cara de pocos amigos y Bra en sus hombros. "MI hija no tiene nada que envidiarle a esta tercera clase!"

Nadie se atrevía a hablar, ya sabían cómo era aquel hombre… mejor dejar que su esposa se encargue. Bulma se puso de pie abruptamente y lo acorraló. "Vegeta, ya basta de luchas sociales!" dijo intentando acabar con los problemas.

"Tú también te reíste mujer! yo te vi" contestó su esposo en el mismo tono amenazante.

La peliazul calló por un momento. "Es que…", hizo una pausa para observar otra vez el muñeco "…sí es gracioso…" murmuró tapando su boca para que no se notara que contenía las carcajadas.

Satán nuevamente se acercó a su nieta. "Lo ves Pan? Hasta sus padres sienten envidia de la sangre que llevas, tus abuelos son muy poderosos" explicó con cara de sabihondo.

"En verdad?" cuestionó la pequeña con una sonrisa.

"No precisamente ESTE abuelo…" dijo Vegeta malignamente. "Bueno, ninguno de los dos" concluyó, cruzando los brazos mientras Bra abrazaba al Sr. Gruñón y comenzaba a reír otra vez.

"YA NO TE RIIIIAAAAAAASSSSSSSSS!" lloró de nuevo Pan abrazada a su madre.

"Ay ya Pan, no llores, no es para tanto, te prometo que te haré un muñeco de Goku para que juegues con Bra" dijo Bulma acercándose hacia ella, como pidiendo disculpas por el comportamiento de su marido.

El rostro de la niña se iluminó. "En serio? Siiiiii! Muchas gracias!" chilló con felicidad. Se volvió hacia su abuelo con ojos de cachorro (ni parecidos a los de Bra, que no se haga ilusiones esta tercera clase). "No te molesta, verdad abuelito?" preguntó tiernamente.

'Nadie quiere a Satán…' pensó este resignado, suspirando en derrota. "Por supuesto que no pequeña".

Bra fue hasta ella y le sacó la lengua. "No importa de quién lo hagas, el Sr. Gruñón va a ganarle!" exclamó levantando el monigote sobre su cabeza.

Los demás, que observaban la escena un tanto divertidos y nerviosos, comentaban entre ellos.

"Parece que estas dos niñas mantendrán viva la rivalidad entre Goku y Vegeta…" dijo Roshi en voz baja.

"Menos mal! Nuestra vida sería muy aburrida sin sus peleas, no cree Maestro?" agregó Krillin con una sonrisa.

"Habla por ti muchacho" respondió este con seriedad.

"DEJEN DE HABLAR A MIS ESPALDAS!" gritó Vegeta asustando a los dos chismosos y al resto. "YO NO SOY SU BUFÓN POBRES HUMANOS INÚTILES!"

"Vegeta ya deja de gritar, me duele la cabeza!" se quejó Bulma masajeando el objeto de su malestar.

"HMP!". 'Estoy harto de estos insectos…'

…

Ya estaba atardeciendo cuando Maron bostezó ruidosamente. "Mamá… ya estoy cansada, puedo ir a acostarme?" preguntó fregando sus ojos.

"Sí, es verdad" dijo Nº18 mirando a Videl. "Qué habitación nos toca?"

La mujer rió nerviosamente. "Ah… este… con respecto a las habitaciones…"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

""$·&·("

El príncipe maldecía una y otra vez mientras atravesaba el largo pasillo del segundo piso, arrastrando consigo algunas maletas de Bulma y su propio bolso deportivo. "De todas las basuras que había en la sala me tenía que tocar dormir contigo Kakarotto!" gruñó, dejando las valijas en la puerta de la habitación contigua e ingresando a la suya.

"Jajaja ya no te quejes tanto Vegeta, no había otra opción" rió Goku alegremente, dejando su similar mochila sobre una de las dos camas que había allí. "Mr. Satán insistió en que Videl y Gohan durmieran juntos… no hay nada para hacer" agregó, tirándose sobre la cama cercana a la puerta para probar el colchón.

Vegeta estaba muy enfadado, el idiota de Mr. Satán había decidido estúpidamente que su hija y esposo compartieran SIN FALTA una habitación, y eso desequilibró todo tipo de combinaciones que podría llegar a hacer para zafarse de esta.

Algo había en claro, EL NO IBA A COMPARTIR HABITACIÓN CON INSECTOS DE RAZA INFERIOR. Al principio se le ocurrió dormir con Trunks, pero este ya se había acomodado con Goten y le dejó muy en claro que no pensaba moverse de allí, por lo que su siguiente opción era el tercera clase.

Suspiró en fastidio. "La otra solución es que te mate en este instante" gruñó. Luego de unos momentos estrechó los ojos y observó a aquel rival de por vida, había algo muy importante que quería preguntarle. "… no roncas, verdad Kakarotto?"

"Pues… no, creo que no-". La puerta se abrió, interrumpiéndolo.

"Hola! Acaso mis nuevos compañeros de habitación se olvidaban de mí?" preguntó el sujeto, acarreando un colchón y acomodándolo entre las dos camas.

"Qué demonios haces aquí sabandija?" preguntó Vegeta a Mr. Satán, al ver cómo este se instalaba en SU cuarto.

"Lo lamento Señor Vegeta, pero como le di mi habitación a Videl y Gohan no me quedó más remedio que mudarme…"

"PERO POR QUÉ AQUÍ?!"

"Es la habitación más grande…"

""$"&·/·"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Vegeta había abandonado la habitación infernal en la que conviviría las próximas dos noches con esos dos sujetos odiosos, caminando por el pasillo para terminar de subir las incontables maletas de su mujer.

Estaba a punto de bajar las escaleras cuando escuchó un montón de gritos que provenían del cuarto que estaba al lado del suyo.

"Toma esto… y esto… Y ESTO!"

"Ya bastaaaa! Me duele!"

La violencia de aquellas palabras normalmente no lo habría preocupado, pero lo que lo alertó fue la voz de su hija anunciando dolor. Ingresó a la habitación casi derribando la puerta, listo para volarle la cabeza a quien fuera se atreviera a lastimar a su princesa.

"Qué demonios sucede aquí mocosa?" preguntó confundido, al encontrarse con su hija y 'mejor amiga' saltando sobre las camas, cada una armada con una almohada bajo el brazo.

"Sólo estamos jugando papi" explicó ella, lanzándose a los brazos de su padre y abrazándose a su cuello.

"Dónde está tu madre?"

"Está en el baño papi"

"Ten cuidado" murmuró el príncipe bajándola sobre la cama, pero luego una idea maligna cruzó su cabeza al mirar la puerta del baño, era perfecto, su mujer no estaba. "Si le ganas a esta niña" susurró en el oído de Bra, "Mañana jugaré contigo a lo que quieras en la playa".

Los ojitos de la peliazul se cargaron de un brillo indescriptible, una chispa guerrera se apoderó de su ser. Se lanzó por el aire hacia Pan, "ESTE ES EL ATAQUE BIG BANG DE LA ALMOHADA VOLADORA SAIYAJIN!".

Dicho ataque constaba de un almohadazo directamente en la cabeza, que no sólo dolió, sino que destrozó el objeto y toda la habitación se llenó de plumas de ganso.

"AHHHHHH!" aulló Pan de dolor, sosteniendo su cabeza con puchero. "Eso no es justo, me hiciste prometer que no usaríamos toda nuestra fuerza!".

"Bra? Qué pasa?". La voz de Bulma proveniente del baño hizo que su esposo se desesperara por escapar.

"Me lo gané papi? Jugarás conmigo?" preguntó su hija, expectante a la afirmación de su progenitor.

"Si mocosa, muy bien" le respondió Vegeta, pero al escuchar el crujido de la puerta del tocador, salió desesperado. 'Mejor me voy' pensó mientras huía.

"VEGETA! TE VI!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Los dos adolescentes estaban tratando de matar el tiempo hasta la cena, intentando no pensar en la oportunidad que habían perdido con Kim… pero no les daba mucho resultado.

"No puedo creer que tu mamá te haya quitado el celular! Es una insensible" dijo Trunks hojeando la revista 'Hentai-Dude' que su primo había traído, ya que él le había prestado la suya (obvio que antes arrancó las páginas de Asuka en su pose poco cristiana).

"Lo sé…" respondió el otro con amargura al recordarlo. "Es muy cruel a veces…".

"Sabes al menos dónde se hospeda Kim con su familia?" preguntó el joven de cabello lavanda con curiosidad.

"No…" contestó Goten,"Pero le dije a qué playa veníamos" agregó orgulloso. Sus ojos comenzaron a brillar y ya estaba babeando. "Espero con ansias verla en traje de baño…" susurró, utilizando su mente pervertida para imaginarla.

"Es mía Goten!" gritó Trunks lanzándole la revista por la cabeza.

"Muy bien, terminemos con esto" dijo su primo poniéndose de pie. "Hagamos una apuesta…"

"Dime qué propones"

"El que logre besarla antes no sólo se la queda, sino que gozará de los servicios del otro como esclavo durante una semana entera" explicó Goten con una sonrisa astuta, extendiéndole su mano para sellar el pacto.

"Trato hecho" respondió Trunks dándole un apretón. 'Ya verás primo' pensó presuntuoso, 'No pienso perder'.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Era terrible, si bien ya estaban algo descansados y habían dejado atrás el malhumor del viaje, ahora se venía lo peor: LA CONVIVENCIA. Quién diría que la tensión incluso aumentaría? Pónganlo así: para nuestro príncipe esto era una pesadilla verdadera. Convivir con una sarta de sabandijas no era precisamente su idea de vacaciones… sin mencionar que las horas parecían no pasar jamás.

Ya era de noche cuando todos se dirigieron al comedor, dispuestos a cenar.

Si había algo cierto era que Mr. Satán poseía un lujo que no se merecía ni por aproximación. Una larga mesa de madera preciosamente tallada era el centro de la habitación, de tan grandes dimensiones que incluso sobraban lugares como para invitar al doble de personas. La vajilla fina y los cubiertos de plata eran excesivos, pero el gesto se agradeció… Nº 18 ya estaba pensando en robárselos para fundir el metal y venderlo.

Bra se sentó junto a su padre y madre, del lado derecho, al igual que Videl, Gohan, Yamcha, Krillin y 18. Enfrente estaban Trunks, Maron, Goten, Roshi, Chi-chi, Goku y Pan; sin olvidar a Mr. Satán, que se ubicó en la cabecera.

A Vegeta le cruzó la idea de 'última cena' varias veces por la mente mientras veía devorar a Goku platos y platos enteros de arroz, esa idea le emocionaba. 'Ojalá se ahogue' pensó con malicia, cuándo un trozo de pollo se desvió por sus propias vías respiratorias y se puso azul al no poder respirar.

"Vegeta qué te pasa?" preguntó Bulma al notar que su marido hacía señas y se agarraba el cuello. "No seas payaso! Qué haces?!" preguntó con fastidio, quizás se estaba burlando de ella. El príncipe señalaba su espalda y le daba golpes suaves para indicarle lo que quería que hiciera. "POR QUÉ ME GOLPEAS!" interrogó ella roja de furia al no recibir respuesta. "CONTÉSTAME! NO SEAS GROSERO!". Pero su esposo seguía la mímica incomprendida de que se estaba ahogando. "ERES UN MALEDUCADO!" gritó, golpeando su espalda lo más fuerte que pudo y haciendo que el endemoniado pedazo de pollo saliera volando de la garganta de Vegeta.

"MUJER!" gruñó después que recuperó el aliento "NO TE DAS CUENTA DE QUE ME ESTABA AHOGANDO?!"

La peliazul pestaño sorprendida. "Y cómo voy a saberlo si lo único que haces es golpearme!" se defendió alejando su vista de él.

"HMP! Te hice señas mujer!"

"Ohhh así que ESTO" hizo una pausa para imitar la pésima comunicación de señas de su esposo "…significa 'Bulma mujer de mis sueños me estoy ahogando por favor sálvame'?" dijo ella con tono sarcástico.

"Significa 'SE ÚTIL POR PRIMERA VEZ EN TU VIDA Y AYUDA A TU ESPOSO A SEGUIR VIVO!" gritó Vegeta sentándose en la mesa, desplegando en los demás algunas risitas y un color rosado en sus mejillas por menos de un segundo.

"Mami… Trunks está arrojándome pan!" exclamó la pequeña Bra, quitando de su cabello azul las migajas que su hermano lanzaba desde el otro lado.

"Qué yo qué?" preguntó la niña de cabello negro al escuchar su nombre fuera de contexto.

Bulma estaba concentrada en su pelea con Vegeta, por lo que no entendió muy bien lo que le habían dicho. "Qué dices que te arroja cielo?" preguntó con dulzura.

La peliazul rodó sus ojos y golpeó la mesa con sus manos. "PAN!" gritó.

"Qué!?" chilló la otra desde el lado opuesto de la mesa con frustración.

Bra agarró al Sr. Gruñón y lo puso delante suyo, haciendo que una de sus manitos de peluche apuntaran a Pan. "No te hablo a ti tercera clase!" gruñó, haciendo que su voz sonara como la de Vegeta. El príncipe casi se atraganta de nuevo.

Todos callaron de golpe.

"BRA NO HABLES ASÍ!" exclamó Bulma tapando la boca de su hija. "Que pena Videl, Gohan…" se disculpó con el ceño fruncido, mirando a su esposo.

"No te preocupes Bulma, son cosas de niños, no saben lo que significa" contestó Gohan suavemente. "Estoy seguro de que Bra entiende que no lo debe decir-"

"MAMAAAAAA TRUNKS ME TIRA PANNN!" chilló la pequeña, interrumpiendo la defensa que el joven desarrollaba.

Su madre se volvió hecha una furia, casi se podía ver el aura de fuego rodeándola. "Hijo ya basta" farfulló conteniendo el enojo.

Trunks tragó saliva. "Es Goten!" mintió.

Su primo le golpeó la cabeza. "Eso no es cierto, es Trunks!" replicó, poniendo sus manos delante suyo para defenderse.

Bulma suspiró resignada. "Es increíble que con esa edad sigan actuando así, lo digo por ambos". Los muchachos bajaron la vista al suelo.

"Se están transformando en REBLEDES!" lloró Chi-chi con amargura. Esa mujer siempre preocupada por lo mismo.

"No sean tan duras con ellos, son sólo niños" dijo Goku con una sonrisa.

"Hmp. No los defiendas Kakarotto, tienen la edad suficiente como para aparearse, no son niños" agregó Vegeta con un bufido.

La mayoría quedó tildada con el comentario del príncipe, pero su mujer (ya acostumbrada), continuó la idea. "…aunque no sé qué decir con respecto a sus acciones".

"Yo no tengo esos problemas con Maron" interrumpió Krillin. "Es una jovencita excelente". (otro papá baboso)

La muchacha se sonrojó y escondió su rostro con la mano. "Papá…" susurró tímidamente mirando a Trunks. "No digas eso".

"Es la verdad" concluyó el hombre en tono orgulloso. Por suerte Bra la salvó de más humillación.

"Mamiiii!" chilló con fuerza.

"TRUNKS TE DIJE QUE BASTA!" gritó Bulma poniéndose de pie.

Su hijo imitó el gesto y se alejó de ella. "No estoy haciendo nada!" se defendió.

Al ver que no mentía, su madre se volvió a la pequeña. "Bra, qué pasa?"

"Tengo sueño…" dijo esta con simpleza, agarrándose del brazo de su papá, quien –MUY discretamente- la abrazaba de la cintura.

"Yo también…" bostezó Pan mientras Videl la cargaba.

"Bueno, nos vamos a dormir entonces…" se resignaron todos. Mañana sería su primer día de vacaciones en la playa…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La paz y la tranquilidad de la noche, los grillos con su relajante "Crick crick", la brisa fresca del mar, el reconfortante sonido de las olas al romper en la costa…

"KAKAROTTO! YA DEJA DE RONCAR!" gritó Vegeta usando la almohada para taparse lo oídos. "MALDITO EL DÍA QUE ESTAS VACACIONES COMENZARON!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Ya falta poco para terminar… en el próximo vamos a ver qué tal les va en la playa. **

**¿Se volverá Vegeta loco? ¿Quién se queda con Kim? ¿Se robará Nº18 los cubiertos de plata? Todo esto y mucho más en la próxima actualización de: Momentos Kodak de la Familia Briefs: Las Vacaciones de Verano. **

**Adiós.**

**N.A: Quiero aclarar que el nombre del muñeco de Pan se lo puse debido a uno de los reviews que me dejaron, no recuerdo el nombre de la persona, pero muchas gracias, es mi manera de honrarlos. Si tienen otra idea me la lanzan en sus post.**

**Y segundo, para los que quieren saber cómo quedaron las habitaciones: **

**1: Gohan – Videl (Mr. Satán quería otro nieto, por eso se puso pesado).**

**2: Bulma – Bra – Chi-chi – Pan**

**3: Yamcha – Krillin – Roshi**

**4: Maron – 18**

**5: Goten – Trunks**

**6: Vegeta – Goku - Satán**


	7. AVISO

Queridos/as amigo/as:

Estoy muy feliz de comentarles que estoy trabajando en los capítulos que siguen de mis 3 fanfics. Muchas gracias por su infinita paciencia (infiniiiiiita) y sus reviews.

Este post lo hago no solo para decirles que estén atentos, sino para hacer pública mi respuesta a un comentario que recibí en el fanfic "Olvido", del usuario "Emperatriz". El comment decía lo siguiente:

"que perdida de tiempo, la verdad nunca he criticado un fic así de frente pero este pues...

para empezar, enrrollaste las cosas demasiado, cuando Bra existe gohan ya está casado y con hija asi que que mal, y si ibas a mezclar asi las cosas al menos pon un aviso de "posible UA" además, sabes lo que es un OOC? pues Out of Character, para tu informacion, y es lo que hiciste, y para rematar, duela a quien duela, Videl es y será la mujer, compañera, esposa y amante de gohan porque a toriyama asi le dio la gana que sea, y es PERFECTA para él, y Pan es su Unica hija, su tesoro mas grande y la adorada nieta de Goku,arda a quien le arda,

quejas? con Akira Toriyama-Sama..."

Mi respuesta es la que se presenta abajo, y la hago pública para que todo aquel que intente frenar el proceso creativo de CUALQUIER autor, sepa que está en un lugar medio complicado para hacerlo.

"Lamento que creas que es una pérdida de tiempo, pero igualmente agradezco que lo hayas desperdiciado todavía más en el comentario. Que te tomes la molestia habla bien de vos.

Ahora, está claramente estipulado que esto es un universo alterno, y por el tipo de página en la que estás, no deberías indignarte tanto por ello. Dejando de lado que das por entendido que soy YO la autora del fanfic -cosa que si hubieras leído con cuidado no haría falta remarcar, pero ya está- no puedo pasar por alto que hablás de un OOC...

Perfecto, ¿a dónde pongo el aviso para eso? No vaya a ser cosa de que más editores vengan a analizar la narrativa y estructura del fic y me demanden, o me quiten el título, o me insulten, o algo así, a mí, que soy nada más la traductora y más importante, una FAN de este animé.

Esta es una página para explotar la imaginación y aplicarla en lo que más les guste. Acá se genera contenido simbólico que forma la cultura de fans, y, por lo menos desde mi parte, no me parece lógico ir señalando a los demás fics sobre cuál sigue la línea o no. En esta página no hay protocolo de escritura, en cuanto a contenido se refiere. Me encantaría que existiera sobre gramática.

Aparte de agradecerte nuevamente, te doy una devolución a tu crítica. Akira Toriyama estaba ocupado como para atenderme, pero me mandó un fax que decía lo siguiente y creo que es magnífico:

Si no te gusta, no leas.

Abrazo."

Muchas gracias por su atención y nos estamos leyendo MUY pronto :)


End file.
